Sing Not For Others, But For Me
by Snowball64
Summary: Old maid Charlotte Lucas settles for Mr. Wrong, but when tragedy strikes can she find her own way in the world and build a life that exceeds her own admittedly low expectations?
1. Chapter 1

Sing Not For Others, But For Me

**A/N** – This will be a drabble fic of currently indeterminate length, I know where I want the characters to go, but not necessarily how they get there. I'm not a naturally gifted writer, so please excuse any glaring spelling/grammatical errors. I'm also not a Regency period historian, whilst I'll try not to jar you out of the JA world or make too many faux pas, there will be a more contemporary style of language, basically due to the fact that I'm (a) a lazy writer/fact checker and (b) (disclaimer alert) I'm not Jane Austen and didn't write the original P&P.

Chapter 1 – Making a Silk Purse from a Sow's Ear

As the door closed behind Elizabeth Bennet's retreating figure, Charlotte sat heavily on the chair behind her and scoffed angrily and loudly into the empty sitting room.

How dare Elizabeth castigate her choice of husband so roundly. Yes, she could agree with her "friend" that Mr. Collins would not be her first choice of husband if she had the option of waiting for romantic love, but Charlotte Lucas was ever practical. She knew she did not possess the noted beauty of the two eldest Bennet sisters, nor could she claim to have a tenth of Jane Bennet's grace and charm or Elizabeth's ready wit and outspoken confidence.

At the supposedly advanced age of twenty seven years Charlotte Lucas had little to recommend her to suitors. Although her papa had been honoured with a knighthood by the King, he was not viewed as a true gentleman by way of making his small fortune in honest trade rather than by lucky inheritance. Her father did have some funds, but as she was the first born female of a brood of Lucas children, her eldest brother Charles would inherit the estate on their father's death, leaving Charlotte with an income of a mere two hundred pounds per year and very little in the way of a dowry.

An acute pain in her hands made Charlotte aware that she hand been clasping both into tight fists since the beginning of her heated discussion with Elizabeth. Her fingers had begun to cramp and her nails had made cruel red half moons in both palms. She massaged her hands together as she rose from the chair and walked over to the large mirror above the mantle.

Charlotte had always thought of herself as a vivid watercolour left to fade in the sunlight, visually everything about her was progressively...less than those around her.

It was an undisputed fact that she was not in the least handsome. Her skin was clear, but there was no rosy glow about fashionably pale cheeks, instead there was rather an unladylike tan to her exposed skin. Her hair was glossy and hung to her waist when she freed it from it's usual confines, but it was of a boring dun colour which, given her frequent jaunts in the surrounding countryside to escape the disappointed looks of her parents, had progressively become lighter in the sun.

Unlike the rest of her siblings she looked decidedly like her father except for inheriting her mama's incredibly light green eyes, which her papa had insultingly compared to the colour of boiled gooseberries. She believed that her mouth was her only redeeming feature, her lips were pink and plump and when she smiled they framed her uncommonly white and even teeth.

Her hand's swept down the front of her apron covered muslin frock. Her figure was fairly pleasing she supposed, although she was head and shoulders taller than all of her female companions, she was rounded in the hip, belly and backside with slim well toned legs from years of the solitary walking and riding she was partial to. Charlotte sighed deeply, if only her bosom's were not so overly generous, it was not at all flattering in the current style of dress, therefore she made every attempt to cover the offending part of her body with shawls and other drapery, making her appear evermore unfashionable and spinsterish.

And then there was the issue with her intelligence. From an early age Charlotte had recognised that she had a thirst for knowledge that far outstripped the education her father was willing to provide to his eldest daughter. She read voraciously; preferred debating with her father and his friends to netting or embroidery with her sisters and thoroughly enjoyed gaining knowledge of agriculture and animal husbandry from her father's tenant farmers. Her parents attempted to explain to Charlotte that most men found worldly young women objectionable. To her parent's dismay, Charlotte laughed out loud and proudly stated that any man who wished to gain her favours would desire to be challenged intellectually.

As she became older her mother attempted to school Charlotte in using her feminine charms, but to Mrs. Lucas' chagrin, Charlotte did not appear to have a coquettish bone in her body. When she was in her first flush of youth Charlotte did have a few local swain vying for her attention, but a discernible lack of interest of her part and the small matter of her plain visage and almost non-existent dowry put paid to even this half-hearted wooing.

Now that the bloom was definitely off the rose, Charlotte knew deep down that she would have to lower her expectations significantly from her youthful imaginings. Marrying Mr. Collins was the only respectable and acceptable route to leaving her family home. Admittedly she did not love Mr. Collins, and although he professed that he he loved her she did not believe that he did so. Nor did she find him attractive; mentally or physically, but Charlotte believed that despite his obvious deficiencies he was a kind man who would make a tolerable husband. She persuaded herself that setting up her own establishment as the wife of the obsequious clergyman was the best course of action for her to follow.

After Mr. Collins had successfully won her hand, if not her heart, and had promptly announced their betrothal to her parents, her mama had taken her to one side and explained, with no little stammering and clearing of her throat, Charlotte's wifely duties and the bothersome sins of the flesh which Charlotte would have to endure.

Whilst her mama had not given much detail on what this would entail, Charlotte had tended to her younger brothers and sisters as babes, so knew the physical differences between male and female and her endless curiosity had some functional usefulness as she had often been present whilst the cattle and horses had been placed together to mate. Yet another example of Charlotte's lack of ladylike sensibilities.

This in turn had lead Charlotte to seek out one of her papa's tenant's, Mrs. Dainty, a local midwife and reputed witch, who had a wealth of knowledge when it came to assisting married (and unmarried) ladies wishing to stop conception after biting into the forbidden fruit.

As his wife, Charlotte would do her duty and lay with Mr. Collins, but she was quite sure that she did not wish to have a child with him. She believed with all her heart that children should be borne of love and not necessity. If her feelings towards Mr. Collins should ever change she would cease drinking the special tea concocted by Mrs. Dainty and let nature take its course.

Mr. Collins, on the advice of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, was keen for the marriage to take place as soon as possible and Charlotte wished for as little fuss as possible, therefore the wedding and their subsequent departure to her new home in Hunsford would take place within the next fortnight.

When Elizabeth had called on Charlotte earlier that day, Charlotte believed that her dearest friend was calling to give her belated blessing to the joining. Instead, Elizabeth had thoroughly berated Charlotte; told her that she was disgusted with Charlotte's choice of husband and informed Charlotte that she had sunk low in her esteem. Charlotte had rebutted all of Elizabeth's arguments calmly and laid out her own reasons for the marriage going ahead as planned but had felt her ire rising by the minute, hence the cramped hands.

Whilst Charlotte felt that, in part, Elizabeth's outburst had been coloured by Mr. Collins speedy recovery from her refusal of his offer of marriage, she wished to believe that Elizabeth only had her best interests at heart and in time would come to wish Charlotte well.

The whispers regarding her lack of eligibility and beauty; the sly jokes about her being an old maid over the years had hurt Charlotte deeply, but now as she looked into the sitting room mirror she smiled broadly as she realised that she would have the last laugh – she would be the first of their group to be married...even if it was to be to the most stupid man of her acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 2 – Empty Vessels Make The Most Noise

The day before the wedding saw Lady Lucas and Charlotte busily packing away all of the remaining nick-knacks which Charlotte had selected to take with her to Hunsford. She would miss her childhood home, her family and all of the people that had become special to her, but a small nagging part of her was anxious to start her new life as Mrs. Collins.

The large trunks containing clothing, linens and bolts of cloth had been sent on a cart along with several crates filled with books and small pieces of furniture the previous week, so that they would be unpacked and ready for Charlotte's use upon her arrival in her new home.

The packing would normally have been the job of the housekeeper, Mrs. George, but she was currently preoccupied with keeping the rest of the staff on their toes. Her parents had complied with her wishes for simplicity in all points except for the wedding breakfast. Her mama had asked how she could hold her head up in public if she did not provide adequate fare for their friends and neighbours. Did Charlotte want them to think her family so beggarly in not providing the expected feast, she asked? Charlotte honestly couldn't give a fig, but understood that it was important to the social standing of her parents and reluctantly agreed.

Charlotte had insisted that as the soon-to-be wife of a simple country parson she would prefer as little fuss as possible and to that end her mama had provided her with a plain but serviceable trousseau. She had however sneaked in some pieces of the fine snowy white French lace from her own wardrobe which Charlotte had coveted in the past.

When Charlotte went to bed that night she lay awake for hours in her small childhood bed listening to the light snores of her younger sister Maria. She prayed to God that she had made the right decision in marrying Mr. Collins and she swore to herself that she would take every opportunity and wring every scrap of happiness she could from this day forward.

After a restless nights sleep she was awoken by Maria. "Wake up Lotty. Mary has already brought up the hot water and Mrs. George knocked a few minutes ago to say that breakfast is waiting for us!"

With a groan Charlotte rose from the bed and once a fully dressed Maria had left to wrestle some bread and tea from her greedy brothers she went over to the dresser and poured the still steaming water from the ewer into the basin. She stripped down and made short work of washing herself from top to toe and then brushing her teeth with the soda paste as, although the embers still glowed in the fire, the November wind rattled the windowpane and cold leached into the room. She didn't wish to dirty her new blue sprigged muslin frock, so she placed a long sleeved linen wrapper over the top of it, and walked down the stairs to the breakfast room.

Charlotte could have found her way to breakfast with her eyes closed, not only from 27 years of familiarity with Lucas Lodge, but from the sound of two adults and five children all talking at the tops of their voices.

"So we will have white soup enough for everyone Mrs. George? It just won't do if we haven't quite enough...although I suppose the children could do well without. And we have the beef and the fowl? And the jellies and set creams are done?" Lady Lucas called out to be heard over the children's bickering. "And please remind Mary to bank the fires when we're due back from the church."

Lady Lucas' worry of feeding her guests the right quantity and quality of sweetmeats was giving her palpitations which could rival those of even Mrs. Bennet. Thank goodness Charlotte wished for a small affair, she thought, anything larger would have put Sir William into the poorhouse and me into an early grave.

Mrs. George tried her best to placate her employer, reciting the menu from memory, to which pronouncements the younger children shrieked out as to which foods were their favourites, telling anyone who would listen that they would gorge themselves until they were sure that they would be quite sick. Sir William sat behind his newspaper and good naturedly chided them to be quiet for once.

"Ah Charlotte," cried Lady Lucas, "here you are at last – but you're not ready child! Why are you wearing that wrapper, it makes you look as though you're wearing an old sack!"

"She ought to wear it over her head lest her groom runs off in fright." Her brother Charles pronounced to the room.

The children laughed heartily and Charlotte flushed at his humiliating words and attempted to answer her mother but it seemed as though Lady Lucas was not expecting a response from her as she turned to push Charlotte gently back towards the door.

"Your hair will take some dressing to look presentable for once. I'll send up Jenkins with the hot iron. Hurry upstairs my dear and please try to pinch some colour into your cheeks, you look quite wan."

"Mama, it's early yet, so if you would be so kind as to stop pushing me I would quite like a cup of tea at least." Charlotte tried desperately not to roll her eyes at her mother's theatrics and incur the admittedly lukewarm wrath of her father.

"Nonsense, you awkward girl. Back up the stairs and I'll send someone with tea for you. Nothing to eat mind you, I know that every woman has butterflies on her wedding day, so an empty stomach would be best."

Charlotte had no butterflies that she could detect as yet. Her mind was sure and steady but her belly was empty and rumbling. She darted past her mother and with a smirk she liberated a piece of madeira cake from Charles' plate before leaving the rest of her family to their meal.

Later, well fortified with tea, cake and bouncy curls, Charlotte went downstairs to the morning room.

Her father who was sat looking out of the window at the rapidly settling snow stood to greet her. "Well Charlotte my dear, you look...very smart. That dress is quite becoming."

At least her father didn't attempt a misguided falsehood about her looks she thought. "Thank you papa. Is it time to go to the church yet?"

Her father glanced at his watch. "Yes, Jacobs has brought the carriage around. We are just waiting for your mama to finish dressing and I thought it may be easier on your nerves if Maria and the rest of the children went ahead. Pop your coat on child, it's begun to snow and the church will be like a glacier no doubt."

Charlotte started to feel the aforementioned butterflies during the drive to the church, but this was not caused by the romantic fluttering of her heart on seeing Mr. Collins, but the thought of the great and good of Meryton staring at her as she walked down the aisle on her papa's arm. As the coach pulled up she took a deep breath and gave herself a stern talking to. None of these people would matter to her her after today. She would be moving far enough away that she would probably never see them except for maybe once or twice a year when she visited her parents, so they could whisper themselves hoarse about the old maid getting married at long last if they wished to.

She ignored the gawpers as best she could as she stumbled over her feet. Only one person caught her attention and if looks could kill Charlotte should be dead at Mrs. Bennet's feet.

The ceremony itself was not a long drawn out affair in deference to the bitterly cold weather. Charlotte remembered hearing her mama's sniffles, caused either by emotion or the temperature of the church, as she and Mr. Collins said their vows and finally Mr. Collins slipped a simple gold band adorned by a cluster of several small emeralds onto her finger. And that was it. For better or worse, she was now Mrs. William Collins!

The congregation returned to Lucas Lodge for the much vaunted wedding breakfast. Charlotte and her husband stood at the door to the dining room and accepted her neighbours kind-hearted congratulations and mild disbelief that she was at last married.

When Elizabeth Bennet reached them she hugged Charlotte and whispered in her ear, " I know that we have a difference of opinion about your choice Charlotte but I wish you joy in your married life and I do hope that we will see each other as often as possible."

Charlotte smiled with relief that their dispute appeared to have ended and thanked her friend for her best wishes. She looked to her new husband and said to him, "Elizabeth has wished us joy and has asked if we will be able to able to visit Meryton very soon husband?"

Mr. Collins smiled at the friends and replied, "Thank you for your kind words cousin. I am pleased that there are no hard feelings between us after our...misunderstanding. I'm afraid that a visit to Meryton is out of the question as my dearest wife and I will be busy settling into my parish but we hope that you would do us the honour of joining Sir William and Maria when they visit us at our humble home in Hunsford in the spring. I am sure that my patroness, the Lady Catherine de Bourgh will welcome you warmly as a member of my beloved family and the dearest friend of my wife."

Elizabeth smirked a little at Mr. Collins' overblown words, but curtsied nicely. "Thank you sir. I am delighted to be extended such a courtesy by my cousin and his bride."

"Then we shall be a happy group of friends," stated Mr. Collins. "My dear," he said looking over Charlotte's shoulder, "I do believe that your mama is beckoning us into the dining room. Please excuse us Miss Elizabeth."

With a bow to his cousin Mr. Collins took Charlotte's arm and guided her towards her mother. As they neared her Charlotte could see that her mother was swiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "Oh mama, whatever is the matter?" Charlotte asked.

"It's that dreadful Mrs. Bennet." She took a deep breath to calm herself and now that she was closer to the dining room Charlotte could hear Mrs. Bennet loudly pontificating to the room beyond.

"I do not know what wiles that artful Charlotte Lucas used to lure Mr. Collins away from my Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet stated to a group of friends and neighbours, "but to be sure I know that the Lucas' have always had their beady eyes on our ledger books as Sir William is not so well off now he gave up his trade to pretend to be a gentleman. Pshaw, a GENTLEMAN! A knighthood does not make one a gentleman and a gentleman would not make a bawd of his daughter to acquire a neighbour's estate." This pronouncement was met with gasps of disbelief from the assembled wedding guests.

Lady Lucas wailed aloud at this and placed her head in her hands to cover her weeping. Mrs. Bennet appeared to realise her misstep as her fellow guests pointedly moved away from her and whispered to each other behind their hands.

Charlotte had been disparaged before, even to her face, but never in company and never before had her good conduct and reputation been brought into question. She could feel the heat rise in her face and just as she was about to step forward to upbraid Mrs. Bennet herself she was interrupted by her husband's hand restraining her.

"My dear, no one who knows of your father's kind heart or your virtuous nature would ever believe these foul untruths. Mrs. Bennet has partaken of one too many glasses of punch I am afraid to say and this and the disappointment of losing me as a son-in-law has caused her to become overly vitriolic towards you and your father. Do not lower yourself to her level. As St. James stated..."

"Mrs. Bennet," thundered Mr. Bennet, who had been alerted to his wife's outburst by Jane. "Have you lost your mind woman?" He stood before his wife, his face livid with anger, and as Sir William joined him he stated, "I demand that you apologise to Sir William and his family immediately for your reprehensible attack on their conduct."

"But..." Mrs. Bennet began.

"Enough," he cried. "I have been lenient with you and the youngest children regarding your behaviour in public because it amused me to do so, but I now believe that I have done my family a great injustice. There will be changes afoot Mrs. Bennet, but we will discuss this further at home. Now, I believe you have apologies to make..."

Mrs. Bennet appeared cowed and gave a hushed apology to the Lucas family. Sir William declared, "I have never been so insulted Mrs. Bennet. In my own home, in front of my friends and family...and on my daughter's wedding day. I know that you had unfulfilled wishes of your own in regards to Mr. Collins but he has chosen my Charlotte, who is as good a girl as the day is long and whilst I feel obliged to accept your apology on my behalf, I decline on the behalf of my daughter who is blameless. Mrs. Bennet, I hold no hard feelings towards the rest of your family but you are no longer welcome here."

Mrs. Bennet gasped at this as except for Netherfield Hall it was generally acknowledged that Lucas Lodge held the best private dances and dinners for miles and if she were not allowed to attend this would impact on her and her daughter's social lives greatly. As she looked to her husband for support he took her arm none too gently and stated in a low voice, "You have no-one to blame but yourself for this. I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't snubbed by half the county because of your petty actions."

He pulled her towards the door where the Bennet daughters were huddled together in shame. "Let us leave immediately so this good family can celebrate the happy occasion." He stopped at Charlotte and took her free hand. "Charlotte my child, please excuse Mrs. Bennet's rudeness and know that I do not share her sentiments or thoughts in the slightest and know that she will be reprimanded severely once we arrive home."

Charlotte had always believed that Mr. Bennet should keep a tighter rein on certain members of his family. Although it was unfortunate that today was the day events came to a head, she did feel sorry for him and his two eldest daughters. She inclined her head towards him and told him softly, "You and the Miss Bennets will always be welcome guests in my home sir."

At this final slight Mrs. Bennet cried out and clasping her hands to her chest was half dragged from sight by her husband. The Bennet sisters blushingly curtsied to the assembled guests and left hurriedly after their parents.

The atmosphere was understandably subdued after these antics and although the guests willingly partook of the refreshments offered the party did not last above two hours.

Lady Lucas had gone to bed earlier with a migraine, so the rest of the family enjoyed a lively supper with Charles and Maria acting out what they believed would have happened between Mr. and Mrs. Bennet when they arrived home. This included Mrs. Bennet being dismissed from the house to work in the fields, being sent to a silent order nunnery and finally being walled up in the attic with only Lydia for company, which all of the assembled family agreed would be too cruel a punishment even for the detestable Mrs. Bennet.

It had been an exhausting day and eventually the children were sent yawning off to bed. Charlotte sat contentedly on the sofa in front of the fire with Mr. Collins beside her chatting to her father about what lay in her immediate future, that is until the mantle clock struck ten and her father stood from his chair and bade them both a goodnight. Charlotte had not thought previously about this being her wedding night and what that would entail. She was alternatively anxious and excited about the prospect but as usual her expectations were for naught.

Mr. and Mrs. Collins were leaving for Hunsford early the next morning in Sir William's coach and for the sake of propriety Mr. Collins had decided that they would keep to separate rooms whilst under her father's roof. With some great relief that their joining would be delayed by another 24 hours Charlotte agreed to his reasoning and they walked hand in hand up the stairs and parted on the landing with a chaste kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - No-one may be interested, but when I'm writing I do picture the cast of the 1995 BBC adaptation of P&P - Colin Firth *sigh* - but there are a few exceptions, the main one being Charlotte herself. I imagine her a little on the heavy side and at 5' 10" being taller than most of her male and female contemporaries. With a large frame and big bust she has rounded shoulders and stoops to blend into a crowd. She's uncomfortable in her skin as she doesn't fit in with the regency period ideals of womanhood, therefore she's become annoyingly self-deprecating. JA herself made it very clear that Charlotte is in no way considered a beauty in P&P, but she does appear to be the most rational of all of the female characters and is not above manipulating circumstances to her own advantage. I do have a real person in mind when writing Charlotte and this is Miranda Hart, the British actress/comedienne, she has the same kind of lolloping walk I picture for my Charlotte. Google her, she's funny.

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 3 – A Good Husband Makes A Good Wife

The journey to Hunsford took much longer than expected as the inclement weather had made the icy roads dangerously rutted causing the occupants to be incessently thrown about. The constant rocking motion made both Charlotte and Mr. Collins feel quite unwell and put a stop to any discourse that may have taken place between the newly-weds.

The unrelenting freezing winds made poor Jacobs the coachman so cold that he eventually became insensible, causing the horses to slow their pace and take their lead, wandering dangerously close to the edge of the ditch at the side of the road.

When this came to Mr. Collins notice he hurriedly took a thick blanket from under one of the the coach seats and putting this around his shoulders he bravely leapt from the carriage, brought the horses to a stop and hoisting himself up, took the reins from the driver's hands and drove them as speedily as possible to the nearest coach house.

When they arrived at the inn Charlotte was startled to see that Jacobs appeared to be almost dead, his eyelids, lips and hands had turned a ghastly blue.

The employees of the inn assisted Mr. Collins in removing their driver to a seat in front of a roaring fire and Jacobs had been roused by the innkeeper by way of vigorously rubbing his limbs. Charlotte spoon fed him a bowl of hot beef broth to warm him. Much later, after imbibing a couple of tankards of steaming porter, Jacobs stated that he was feeling much more himself and thanked Mr. Collins heartily for bringing them to safety. The other occupants of the dining hall called out their praise to Mr. Collins which he not so humbly accepted. Whilst Charlotte had internally cringed at her husband's obsequious thanks, she was none the less proud of her husband's actions.

As the inn was full to the seams with waylaid travellers Charlotte and Mr. Collins were seated away from the central fire on an uncomfortable wooden settle where they were sheltered from the icy draughts which thundered through the room whenever the door to the outside yard was opened. They too had partaken in the hearty broth and now they were not seated on or in the rolling carriage they were both feeling much more comfortable. There were no rooms to be had that night. Mr. Collins had arranged for Charlotte to be settled on a rough straw pallet in front of the fire, whilst he remained on guard over her on the settle covered by his now dry greatcoat.

The next morning the weather had improved to the extent that the sky was a clear powder blue and the wind had dropped to a light, but chilly, breeze. Loose snow scudded across the roads giving the appearance of them being as flat as an ironing board but the surface beneath the snow and ice was heavily churned. As all three of our travellers broke their fast, Jacobs assured Mr. Collins that they were no more than 15 miles from Hunsford and that as long as the roads did not thaw they would be passable though uncomfortable.

"What do you think my dear?" Mr Collins asked Charlotte. "Should we continue our journey today or would you prefer to stay another night?"

"Oh sir," cried Charlotte, "we are so close to home now that I believe that I could put up with a little hardship to be there the soonest."

Mr. Collins felt a little flare of heat in his chest at hearing his wife call the Hunsford parsonage home and smiled fondly at her. "Well Jacobs, Mrs. Collins has spoken, let's not keep her waiting any longer."

Jacobs prepared the carriage for their departure whilst Mr. and Mrs. Collins attended to their toilette and said farewell to the remaining guests. Jacobs was correct in surmising that the roads would make for a rickety jaunt. Charlotte's buttocks were bruised and she felt as though her spine would crack in two as they bounced over the unforgiving earth. At one point Mr. Collins was shunted in his seat to such an extent that his head hit the, thankfully, padded roof of the carriage, causing Charlotte to bark out a very unchristian-like laugh at his expense.

Mr. Collins had taken all of the available rugs and blankets to pad out the seats to make it as comfortable as possible for Charlotte. As she cried out in alarm at the carriage wheels slipping sideways over a patch of ice, Mr. Collins took hold of her left hand and patted it fondly.

"I am so sorry that the trip to our home has been so dreadful my love. I would have spared you this if I could." He stroked a finger over her wedding ring. "I would not have you unhappy for the world after you gave me the greatest gift I could wish for."

Charlotte was surprised to hear such a simple heartfelt sentiment coming from the usually verbose man. "I thank you for the compliment sir. I am hardier than most females and whilst this may be the roughest road I have travelled to date I am well able to cope with it, especially with the thought of a hot bath and soft bed at the end of it."

Both newly-weds blushed at Charlotte's words. "Mr. Collins," Charlotte whispered, "I know that many rings given to a bride have stones which convey meaning. I am curious to know why you selectedly emeralds for my wedding band?"

Mr. Collins cleared his throat and replied, "Well madam, firstly, I would be very grateful if from now on you would call me by my given name. I am William to so few people I would be very happy if you would address me thus. Secondly, I chose those particular stones as, whilst they are my favourite colour, they truly remind me of your pretty eyes."

Charlotte looked at Mr. Collins in all astonishment. "My eyes are not pretty William."

"They say that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul Charlotte and if that is true then you have the most kind and gentle eyes I have ever seen in a woman."

Charlotte's breath caught in her throat and she felt herself blushing violently. "Sir, how can you say these things to me when not above two months ago you were avowing yourself in love with Elizabeth Bennet?" Mr. Collins squeezed her hand once before releasing it gently to her lap.

He looked into her eyes with a sad smile. "Charlotte, I am not a worldly man when it comes to women by any means and what little I profess to know comes from books. I was raised by my father with no mother's loving care, I was then sent to school until it was time for me to attend the seminary. I have had very little contact with the fairer sex until the point at which my patroness informed me that a man of twenty five years should have a wife and that I was required to make short work of finding one. The only eligible females of my acquaintance were my cousins, so I made the decision to find my bride amongst them. The three youngest Bennets were...," he closed his eyes briefly and gave a little shudder, "not at all suitable and as Miss Bennet was apparently already spoken for, I was left with little choice."

"That is not very flattering to Miss Elizabeth, William." Charlotte said aloud, although inside she felt a little better regarding Mr. Collins proposal to Lizzy. "She is thought of by all the county as quite a catch and she is very beautiful."

"I must confess Charlotte that the longer I knew my cousin, the greater my belief that we would not be suited in the slightest. To say nothing of the fact that I believed that Lady de Bourgh would find her conduct...ahem...disagreeable. I know that my patroness should have no bearing on my choice of wife, Charlotte, but the truth of the matter is that she holds my livelihood and future happiness with you in her hands. She could have selected a more learned parson for the living at Hunsford, but she did not wish to be challenged and so over time I have moulded my personality to her liking. If she did not accept my choice of wife, everything could have been taken from me in an instant. This is my reality."

He took up her hand again and held it to his breast. "Charlotte, I mean no blasphemy when I say that finding you was kismet. If I had to take a wife I could not think of one more perfect for me. As the Greeks would have it, 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' my love. Beauty of spirit rather than face or form should be the yardstick by which we measure a man or woman. I know that I am myself not the epitome of masculinity that women yearn for and yet still you chose me. We are both of a quiet and studious nature and find joy in being outdoors. I know that whilst we may not have a wild romantic love, we have made a beloved friend and companion for life."

With this final pronouncement he looked out of the window at the snowy bleak lanes with such a profound look of sadness on his face that Charlotte's heart near broke. Whilst she had thought him to be a truly silly but kind man before their wedding, this conversation and his recent deeds had made her begin to believe that she may have under estimated him.

Thinking that she may have insulted him in some way thereby causing his sudden melancholy she moved closer towards him and squeezed his fingers, which she found herself still holding, to gain his attention. He turned back to her.

"I believe that you are right William. I look forward to assisting you with your duties within the parish, supporting your contract with Lady de Bourgh and performing all of my wifely duties in our home. I think that we will shuffle together nicely."

He gave her a soft smile and kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding. He had just opened his mouth to speak further when Jacobs rapped on the roof of the carriage to announce their arrival in Hunsford.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Chapter title is a quotation from Goethe. I perceive Emma to be a slightly older and much more grizzled version of the comedienne Dawn French. Google her, she's funny.

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 4 – He Is The Happiest, Be He King Or Peasant, Who Finds Peace In His Home

Throughout her life Charlotte had been fortunate in that her father refused to be parted from all of his family whilst working and had insisted that his wife and one or two of the children accompany him when he conducted business away from home. She had visited all of the major cities in Britain at least once, toured most of the famous stately home and large country houses and had many pleasant stays in various seaside and country resorts. Of all the places she had seen Charlotte had one precious and abiding memory.

When she was 16 years of age Charlotte accompanied her parents on a trip to inspect some fine artworks that had arrived in Newcastle from Russia. Once his business had concluded satisfactorily, Mr. - not yet Lord – Lucas had decided to call in to visit for a few days with his eldest son who was at that time attending school at St. Peter's in York. As they had not seen him in some ten months you can be assured that there was an appropriately emotional reunion with his mama and sister with proud paternal pats on the shoulder from his papa.

The family spent some time walking along the ancient city walls and enjoyed pleasant strolls and picnics beside the gentle riverbank. They were granted permission to tour York Castle and were treated to many ghoulish stories from the keeper regarding its bloody history, which caused Charlotte to lay in bed for several nights unable to sleep in terror of ghastly apparitions.

As business elsewhere beckoned, they ended their holiday with a tour of York Minister where Master Lucas was a member of the choir. Their guide insisted that they take in the splendid views of the countryside available from the top of the Minster. As they felt obliged to do so, they walked up the hundreds of shallow worn stone stairs of the narrow spiral staircase to the Minster roof. The scenery from the top was indeed excellent and also allowed them to see the intricate medieval stone carvings up close; the height of their viewpoint caused Lady Lucas to experience a bout of vertigo making the return trip down the staircase fraught with her calls of alarm and the certainty of all that Lady Lucas would fall into a dead faint at any moment. The party were all so fatigued on their arrival on terra firma that they were forced to call into a local coffee house for a much needed restorative.

As the hour of their departure drew ever closer the young gentleman was bribed with a visit to a local confectioners and once loaded down with toffees and humbugs the farewell was much sweeter and less tearful than it may have been.

On leaving the city they drove through a small hamlet and beside the small village church lay the prettiest cottage Charlotte had ever seen. Made of yellow stone with tiny mullioned windows, it was surrounded by a garden filled with riotous beds of wild summer flowers. Whilst not at all fashionable and very small, the house called to her to stop and step inside. Charlotte brought the house to her parents attention who laughed at her girlish impulse and her father reminded her that he had an urgent meeting tomorrow in Leeds and if she wanted to look at country hovels there were plenty to see in Meryton.

As Charlotte was handed down from the carriage in Hunsford it seemed as though her Yorkshire idyll had been rebuilt here just for her pleasure. The stone was of the same honey hue, though the building itself was of the same sturdy construction but considerably larger than her dream house. It had the same old fashioned deep sills and small leaded windows which sparkled in the late afternoon sun.

As the ground was covered with snow Charlotte couldn't tell if there were flower beds or not, but thought to herself that this coming spring and summer would find her outside planning the planting out more often than not. There was a thick bare slumbering honeysuckle vine around the front door which would become vibrant with pale pink sweetly scented flowers in warmer weather.

As it was surrounded by the thick woods at the edge of Rosings Park, Charlotte fancied that in spring the house would look like a piece of amber, all glowing from within, laying on an emerald velvet cloth, where all within was comfort and ease.

As Mr. Collins was behind her overseeing the unloading of their luggage he couldn't see the delight on his wife's face. He took Charlotte's silent perusal as disappointment in his mean abode and he felt as though he had been found wanting. "I'm sorry that the house isn't as grand as you are used to Charlotte, but I can assure you that the interior is quite comfortable and you can make any alterations you see fit..."

Charlotte whirled around to face him with a wide grin. "No, it's perfect...idyllic. I couldn't imagine a more agreeable looking home."

Mr. Collins felt his lips pull up in a corresponding smile. Now he had her approval he felt free to gush. "I'm so thankful my dear, I do so want you to be happy here. There are pleasant paths through the park that Lady de Bourgh has kindly allowed us to use and the views of the countryside from the front facing windows are remarkable during the kinder months. We can see all passers-by from the sitting room window and we are but a ten minute walk from Hunsford village itself. But come, let us go inside to warm ourselves."

Jacobs carried in the trunks and the string and paper packages to the low ceilinged hallway. There they were greeted by a short, plump woman of middle years. She had on a worn, but clean, grey frock covered by a snowy white apron. A gauzy mob hat covered a wiry, salt and pepper bun. She smiled warmly at them and unexpectedly pulled Charlotte into a warm, tight hug, her head just reaching the height of Charlotte's bosom.

"Oh my stars," she exclaimed, "I was worried about what had happened to you. I was expecting you to arrive yesterday, but Robbie told me that the weather was so bad south of here that you'd probably just been holed up somewhere. I'm so glad to see you safe and sound."

When the woman at last released her, Charlotte squeaked out a thank you and looked to her still grinning husband for an introduction.

"Excuse me my dear, this is Mrs. Kendall, or rather Emma, who is our housekeeper and cook. She has looked after me splendidly since I first came to Hunsford and I wouldn't know what to do without her. Emma, this is my bride, Mrs. Collins."

Emma grasped Charlotte's forearms and held her at arms length. "Well, you look like a big, strong, happy girl. Yes, you'll do quite well for our parson." Charlotte wasn't quite sure how to take this rather personal pronouncement, but from Mr. Collins' demeanour she assumed it was high praise indeed.

Emma looked around Charlotte at Jacobs who was standing slack-jawed at the wide open door. In all of his years working in service he had never seen a servant be so familiar with their employer and he had been waiting in vain for the expressions of outrage from the usually prim and proper clergyman.

"Shut that door man!" she cried,"Take the bags up to the top of the stairs and I'll have your dinner and something warm to drink in the kitchen for you once you've washed up." Jacobs immediately did as she demanded and disappeared up the wide wooden stairs to the landing with several bags beneath his arms. She released Charlotte and walked over to the nearest door, swinging it wide open and gesturing inside. "Come on sir, let me take your coats and take a seat by the fire. I'll bring some tea for you both before I finish your supper." Charlotte ducked her head when walking into the room thinking to herself that she was thankful that she could see no low exposed beams, but that she would probably obtain a bruised forehead a time or two from the low door frames until she learned to incline her head when passing through.

The sitting room was a good size with a large fire and a well padded wingback chair on either side of the fireplace. The furniture was old but well cared for and there was a lingering scent of beeswax and lavender from either the unlit candles or the polished woodwork of the side tables and floor. There were several chairs pushed to the back of the room for use when they had visitors and a muted soft rag rug in front of the fireplace. The walls were not covered with decorative paper as in her parent's home, but were simply lime washed in a buttery colour which helped brighten rooms which would be otherwise quite dark given the size of the windows. There were three watercolour paintings arranged on one wall which she would investigate later.

Emma took William and Charlotte's damp cold outerwear and took the garments to the hallway where she hung them each on a shiny brass hook to dry out. She then returned and pulled a footstool from beneath both chairs and dragged across a wheeled tea table from under the front window. She smiled fondly at them both and with a swift reminder to make themselves comfortable she left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving Charlotte feeling more like an honoured guest than an employer.

"I'll give you a tour of your new home after tea Charlotte. Be sure to take note of any additions or alterations you wish to make and I'll do my very best to ensure that your wants are carried out." He paused and said with a wry smile, "I know that you are used to a more formal relationship with the servants at Lucas Lodge. Please understand that she only behaves this way when we are home alone. When we have guests she acts as any good servant would so as not to cause offence. When I first came to Hunsford and she was made aware of my losing my mother at birth she took me firmly under her wing and treated me as she would a son. I do realise that Emma's behaviour is singular and although I personally have found it a great comfort having Emma and her brood treat me as a family member, if you are not easy with their familiarity I will ask them to modify their actions towards you."

"No William, I admit to being surprised, but I'm sure that we will get along splendidly." Charlotte answered.

With a short laugh he clapped his hands together. "Excellent."

"You mentioned her family. Do they all live here at the parsonage?"

"Gracious, no. If they did there would be no room for us. Emma lives here as she is a widow. She lost her home on the Rosings estate when her husband died and luckily I moved here soon after and was able to offer her a place at the recommendation of my parishioners, otherwise the poor woman would have been destitute." He looked thoughtfully into the fire. "Her dire situation reminded me greatly of that of the Bennet ladies and when that sad time comes to pass, I hope that you will agree to me assisting them as best I can." Charlotte was all agog at his generosity and once again had to acknowledge how wrong she had been about her husband. She avidly nodded to signal her agreement to his fine words.

"Emma has five grown children who all work nearby, either at local farms or at Rosings itself. Her eldest son Robbie took his fathers place as under gardener at Rosings and he helps with the upkeep of our garden in return for some of the produce. Mary's family have their own free-holding nearby and she often comes to help her mother with the larger jobs. Kit works as a milkmaid on the Rosings farm and George and Lester are farmhands. They are a close-knit bunch and visit their mother whenever they have free time and are all as pleasant as can be."

"It sounds as though you were god-sent to her in her hour of need husband." She said fondly.

"It is an arrangement which has worked well for all parties. I have no complaint aside from being fed rather richer food than that which I was previously accustomed to. I warn you that I may become rather plump in my dotage," he smiled.

Looking around her at the modest but cosy room Charlotte told him, "This appears to be a very happy home William. I am glad to call it mine."

He rose from his chair and kneeling next to her he took her hands in his and replied, "As am I wife. As am I."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – The chapter title is a quote by Horace Mann

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 5 – Doing Nothing For Others Is The Undoing Of Ourselves

Charlotte spent the next few days becoming better acquainted with her new home, new husband and the loquacious Emma.

She could find no fault with the parsonage which to her mind was all that she had ever wished for. It was true that her father had a beautiful and well appointed home and that he had amassed a fortune which with careful management would keep her family in generous funds for many generations, but Lucas Lodge and all of it's riches could not compare in her mind with her little piece of paradise. Each room was simply set out, homely and as spick and span as could be.

To her surprise the day after their arrival in Hunsford, William had sat her down after they had taken breakfast and had informed her that he wished for her to take charge of the household, which was as expected, but he also wished for her to control the household expenses, which was not.

He explained to Charlotte that his work at Rosings and within the parish had run him ragged before she had joined him. He knew that she was a sensible and intelligent woman who could run their affairs as well, if not better, than he had previously.

He handed over the ledger containing the details of their outgoing and incoming funds and the lock box containing all of the money he had saved to date. He apparently didn't trust banks after his father had been swindled by his banker before his death leaving William in near penury and he now preferred to keep his cash at hand.

They looked over the ledger together and Charlotte could see that whilst William was careful with his money he was by no means...well, mean. He paid a generous salary to Emma, paid both Robbie and Mary a fair wage when they assisted their mother with her heavier household duties and most surprisingly of all had a small amount of funds set aside which he used to help those in dire need. She didn't question her husband on this but to Charlotte's knowledge this was something the local landowners were expected to do, not a lowly country parson.

Early that morning William, who had been sitting lost in thought by the fire in the sitting room, had spotted Miss de Bourgh and her companion passing by the parsonage in her coach. The coach stopped at their gate and at this unspoken summons he had hurriedly put on his greatcoat and stepped outside to greet them. After a few minutes of passing pleasantries he had come into the kitchen to inform Charlotte that he has been requested to attend to Lady de Bourgh immediately. Charlotte bade him farewell and sat back at the thick oak table where she was warning herself with the heat from the oven and a strong cup of tea.

Before this interruption she had been sharing recipes with Emma who was kneading out bread dough with her strong hands. Her husband's departure meant that Charlotte now had the freedom to ask a question which had puzzled her.

"Emma, I do hope that I'm not breaking a confidence unknowingly, but would you have any idea why Mr. Collins helps his congregation financially? Lady de Bourgh must contribute a fine sum of alms to aid those in need?"

Emma looked up from her task and rolled her eyes. "Ma'am, Her Ladyship doesn't give alms except for a paltry amount for show at Christmas and Easter when her relatives visit. When her husband, Sir Lewis, _God bless his soul_, passed away she told the parson we had at that time that she believed that charity began and ended at home and that he and the villagers should look elsewhere for their handouts. She's not given a regular penny piece since."

Charlotte's mouth opened but she couldn't think of a thing to say that wouldn't be a direct attack on her husband's employer. She didn't know how wise it would be to say such things in front of Emma.

"Oh, don't mind me ma'am," Emma said knowingly, as Charlotte's thoughts had passed over her face as good as if she had said them aloud. "I have no love for that old besom and you'll not find a villager with a good word about her. If you ever need to rail against her you come to Emma and I swear your words won't pass over my lips."

Charlotte put down her teacup forcefully causing the saucer to rattle loudly. "How can a Christian woman with social responsibilities and available funds not help those less fortunate than herself? It beggars belief Emma!"

"I know ma'am, but it may be of some comfort to you to know that your husband is well respected in the village for what he does there. Lord knows, he may be a little long winded and preachy, but he's not afraid to put his hand either in his pocket or to the plough if it's needed. Her Ladyship don't like it 'cause it takes his attention away from her, but she can't say naught because then word would travel and if that woman desires anything more than keeping her money, it's keeping her good name with the gentry."

Charlotte was struck dumb for the moment. Once again she had misjudged her husband and she felt as though she should pray for forgiveness for her unkind thoughts about him. Then she shook her head and told her silly self that she wasn't a seer and that she had rightfully judged him on his initial words and actions whilst in Hertfordshire. The man was seemingly an enigma but she may be slowly coming to understand the real William Collins.

Their first evening in their new home was all quiet companionship. After they had finished supper, they sat in front of the flickering flames and William read aloud to Charlotte from a book of sermons, which lead to an interesting and sometimes heated debate regarding a woman's place in society.

The time came when neither could stifle their yawns. Charlotte had become tense that evening whilst imagining spending her first night with her husband and after they had guarded the fire and extinguished the lamps they climbed the stairs hand in hand. William went before her into the master bedroom and lit the mantle candle from the one he was holding.

He didn't look at her, but out of the window into the pitch black beyond, when he said, "Charlotte my dear, I'm afraid that I've been remiss in my church duties whilst I was tending to my husbandly ones. Would you please excuse me if I left you now to begin writing my sermon for Sunday's service? I will not wake you if I am very late, but will sleep in the room next to yours."

With this he turned towards her, softly kissed her cheek, walked through to the landing and closed the bedroom door behind him. Charlotte was half relieved - half perturbed at his seeming reluctance to lay with her, but she readied herself for bed and pondered on it for some time.

It may be that he did not find her at all attractive. She knew that she wasn't thought of as comely, but if this was the case, why would he commit to marrying her at all?

It also crossed her mind that given his admitted lack knowledge of women and romance, he may be even shyer and less knowledgeable than herself. If this was the case she would put away her special tea until it was required and give him adequate time to be comfortable with her in his life and let him metaphorically, and literally, gird his loins and grasp the mettle.

The next day when Charlotte idly mused over William's perplexing behaviour, she kept a sharp ear out to Emma's recitation of the particulars and peculiarities of the Hunsford villagers and the inhabitants of Rosings Park.

Charlotte saw the canny look in Emma's eye and Charlotte was aware that this wasn't plain gossip; Emma was passing on whatever knowledge she thought the parson's wife needed to help her husband function in his parish duties. Until they came to know Charlotte's good heart and generousity of spirit, the villagers wouldn't be as open with her as they were with Emma.

So to this end Charlotte noted who desperately needed help with their home or their children and who in the village may be willing and able to assist; who needed goods or money to keep from deprivation and which lonely souls needed a little company and a kind word to speed them through their days.

Emma could tell Charlotte of the _delicate issues_ that she would never dream of telling Mr. Collins, even thought Charlotte was a gentlewoman and she may find some of the knowledge shocking. Emma intimated which men were doing evil with their fists and other, more private, parts of their body.

It seemed as though Robbie, George and Lester were often apprised of this information and they then passed on some rough justice of their own. If the rascal didn't take heed of this warning, the word of a gentlewoman in the ear of the constable or magistrate would be acted on more readily than that of a clergyman's housekeeper.

Already acting on Emma's communication, Charlotte set to. She picked out some of the hardier thick fabrics that she had brought with her to Hunsford and with Emma's help, rather than set waste firewood setting up a fire in her workroom, she used the large kitchen table to lay out fabric and patterns to begin making shirts, trousers and dresses for the most needy villagers.

They were getting along famously in their task when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Charlotte began to pack away their work when William lurched into the kitchen almost falling to the floor. Charlotte and Emma rushed to him and brought him over to the table and sat him in a chair. His face was grey in colour and waxy looking with small beads of sweat peppering his forehead. His breathing was laboured and wheezing.

Emma pushed on his neck until his head was hanging between his knees. "It helps if he feels faint," said Emma to Charlotte who had looked at her askance at this action. Emma rushed over to the range to get her master a cup of strong, sweet tea which she firmly believed could help ease all humanities ills.

"William," Charlotte exclaimed at his shocking appearance, "you are clearly unwell husband. Should I send Emma for the doctor?"

She began to move away from him when he grasped her wrist in a clammy hand. "No wife, I'm not unwell. I have just returned from an interview with Lady de Bourgh and that and the cold weather have left me somewhat unbalanced I'm afraid. Let me catch my breath Charlotte and I'm sure I will be quite well soon enough."

He released her wrist and brought her hand to his lips which he kissed gently. "Thank you for your care Charlotte." He looked up as Emma set a cup of tea before him. "You too Emma. What would I do without my two greatest comforts."

"What on earth did Her Ladyship say to make you so upset William?" Charlotte queried.

"Nothing to worry yourself about my love, just parish business." He looked at the floor as he said this.

Emma looked at Charlotte and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Can you not tell me husband?" Charlotte asked. "It would certainly put my mind at ease and I may be able to help."

William blew out a deep breath from between pursed lips and taking the teacup in his shaky hands, he took a sip. The colour began to return to his face and Emma turned away with a satisfied smile knowing that the tea had done the expected trick.

"Lady de Bourgh has firmly expressed her belief that I have not been performing duties towards her as required, therefore I am afraid to say that I will not be able to spend as much time on either my village duties or spending precious time with my wife as I would wish to do."

"Really," Charlotte said with disbelief in her voice. "And this is what upset you so William?"

"Yes. We have only been home for a few short days and already I am being forced from your side. I know that you are a clever and practical woman Charlotte and you will find tasks with which to occupy you mind, but I feel as though I am being torn in two with my duties to my patroness taking precedence over that of my wife and congregation."

"You are all goodness William. As you have told me before, Lady de Bourgh holds you livelihood in her hands, so you must unfortunately dance attendance on her as she sees fit. I will hold tight rein on your work in the village and in our home with Emma's capable help and we will make time to spend in more pleasant pursuits where we may."

To her horror, William broke down in harsh sobs at her words and it took several minutes for him to bring himself under control. Charlotte did not believe that just his increased duties at Rosings had caused him to almost collapse with worry, but until he was willing to take her into his confidence she would let him be.

Charlotte persuaded William to go to bed, despite the early hour, to allow him time to recuperate in private. Emma later took him up a light dinner and informed Charlotte that she believed he was looking much better than previously and he had asked her to inform Charlotte that he was going to sleep in the guest room so as not to disturb her.

Charlotte and Emma discussed the affair over dinner, but could come to no conclusion regarding Lady de Bourgh's outrageous conduct and demands on her husband. This left Charlotte feeling anxious and angry on the part of her husband.

Charlotte would be making her first appearance in the village at the Sunday morning service, but before that she had been summoned by Lady de Bourgh to take tea at Rosings Park on Saturday afternoon. Charlotte hoped that by this time her husband would confide in her. If not, she expected that taking tea with their patroness would be more interesting than all parties had originally expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 5 – Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You

Charlotte made a few guarded attempts the next day to have William confide in her as to any concerns he may be labouring under, but to no avail. He smiled wearily and waved her away from his desk in their small library, where he appeared to have made no headway in writing his next sermon despite staying up until the early hours of the morning, saying that the only concerns he had were how to best serve his parish duties whilst attempting to placate Lady de Bourgh that he was willing to do her bidding as she demanded.

As she and William were taking tea at Rosings Park that afternoon, Emma had advised Charlotte to partake of a hearty breakfast as the fare usually offered by the hostess could only be described as parsimonious.

The weather that day was fierce, with a sharp northerly wind driving the steadily falling sleet almost horizontally. Charlotte had thought that the invitation would be deferred until the weather improved, but undeterred by the elements Lady de Bourgh 'kindly' sent a cart down to the parsonage to carry them to Rosings. As it was an open cart their patroness had provided a blanket and a waxed canvas sheet to cover them from the snow.

Charlotte was confused at her not sending a carriage for them. From William's previous narrative it had appeared as though he was favoured by Lady de Bourgh but given her treatment of him over the last two days, it seemed that she was either misled, which didn't seem likely given William's general honesty, or that for some reason he had somehow lost that lady's grace. Charlotte only hoped that this change in Lady de Bourgh's behaviour was not a direct consequence of his decision to marry her.

During their journey William manfully held the canvas over them despite the rough winds and was exceedingly careful to ensure that Charlotte was as fully covered as possible. The carter drove his team on as fast as possible over the softening tracks in the long driveway to Rosings House and after a full 15 minutes he deposited the couple at the grand entranceway of the building.

William had endlessly recited facts regarding the great expense and workmanship of many of the marvellous features of the house to Charlotte, but she had little opportunity to see them for herself through the freezing sleet on their approach.

They hurried into the lofty gilded entrance hall where they were attended to by a stately but elderly butler who with but a nod to her husband took their outdoor clothing from them before walking before them to the morning room where their hostess would receive them. William squeezed her hand briefly in a silent show of support and at his touch Charlotte looked down in surprise to see that his hand was blue and frigid from its exposure to the snow caused by his seeing to her comfort in the cart.

The decoration and furnishings were indeed as grand as described and seemingly no expense had been spared but the sum of all its parts were far too opulent for Charlotte's more simple tastes.

As they followed the butler down the long corridor, it appeared to Charlotte that it was a well kept but unloved and gloomy place. Fireplaces and candles were unlit making the rooms they passed almost as dark and cold as the park outside.

They walked by a small gallery of, presumably, family portraits. Most of the subjects were dour in the extreme, elderly gentleman and ladies, unsmiling and stiff in grand clothes and jewels.

The only bright spot was a portrait showing a gentleman with strawberry blonde hair and a happy, gentle countenance sitting on an embroidered chair. He was bouncing a grinning, toothless infant on his knee. There were several panting hunting dogs laid at his feet and one mastiff at the side of his master jumping to catch a ball the gentleman appeared to have just thrown given the position of his outstretched hand. Charlotte wished to bring the joyful painting to William's attention but he was striding ahead to keep up with the surprisingly sprightly butler.

They reached an imposing set of double doors which the butler opened for them and ushering them inside the dimly lit room he then promptly announced their presence to the rooms occupiers and left, closing the door behind him.

William immediately left her side and walked over to the seating group near to the large fireplace and bowed deeply from the waist.

"Lady Catherine, please let me present my lovely bride Charlotte Collins. Charlotte my dear, I have the honour of introducing you to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, our gracious patroness." He held out his hand to draw Charlotte closer.

Charlotte curtsied neatly and stood to look around the morning room. "May I say what a delightful home you have Lady Catherine."

Lady Catherine said impatiently, "Yes, yes, you must be quite overcome being in such a fine house." Lady Catherine pulled out a pair of pince-nez from a netted bag laying in her lap and looked Charlotte up and down. She idly gestured to the figures sitting side by side on a sofa, "This is my daughter Lady Anne de Bourgh and her companion, Mrs. Jenkinson."

Charlotte curtsied again at the two ladies, both of which gave barely noticeable nods of the head in return. Charlotte and William took a seat on the sofa directly across from Lady Catherine as directed. Elizabeth Bennet had informed Charlotte about the relationship between the de Bourgh family and Mr. Darcy and whilst they all appeared to have the same haughty attitude, they were quite different in appearance.

Whilst Mr. Darcy was a well built and handsome gentleman with vivid blue eyes, curly black hair and healthily flushed skin, the ladies de Bourgh seemed to be lacking in any pleasing physical attributes.

Their skin was pale in the extreme and seemed papery in the flickering candlelight from over-powdering. Their eyes were blue, but as the colour was so light it was difficult to discern the iris in the sclera making it appear as their eyes were wide black dots in the sea of white. Both ladies had thin, wavy hair pinned up in severely ornate styles; Lady Catherine's was a murky grey and her daughter's a dull reddish blonde.

They both wore the same unflatteringly youthful silk dresses in rich gold damask; both were unfashionably slender in the extreme. Lady Anne's cheekbones stood out in sharp relief against the rest of her face making her appear drawn and tired. Charlotte had always despaired of her plump, ruddy cheeks, but now thought that they looked quite appealing when she compared them to this poor creature's. She pitied Mr. Darcy if he was expected to marry this miserable soul. She didn't look as though she could survive a strong breeze, much less continue the Darcy dynasty.

Whilst Charlotte had been surreptitiously viewing their hostesses, Lady Catherine had been doing the same, but quite blatantly.

"Well," she said to William, "she's no great beauty, but I dare say she will do you well enough Mr. Collins." She looked at him pointedly, "No doubt it will not be long before you have a brood of children running underfoot and if they are all elephants like their mother they will tear holes through your ceilings and eat you out of house and home." She smiled slyly after making this declaration and Mrs Jenkinson and Lady Anne tittered softly.

Charlotte managed to keep her face as placid as possible whilst seething with anger inside. In one pronouncement Lady Catherine had managed to disparage her looks, figure and height in one go. She wished that she could inform Lady Catherine that if William's behaviour at bedtime so far was to be the norm, it could be a while before the anticipated giant children made their appearance but she really didn't think it was at all a proper topic for polite conversation. She glanced at William from the corner of her eye to see if he would make any attempt to defend her from these slights, but he stared down firmly at his shoes and looked as if he may faint at any second.

Charlotte rallied herself, "As newly-weds with a busy parish to shepherd, I believe it may be a while before we are blessed this way my Lady."

Lady Catherine turned to look at William and said sharply, "Oh no, I believe that once married you should have children as soon as possible Mr. Collins, and after all neither of you are in your first flush of youth. I was not as fruitful as I wished and God did not see fit to give my husband a male heir. Of course, Anne was a unexpected gift but because of my age I believe it sucked the life-force from the babe and she suffers for this now, being of a delicate constitution. No, I am determined that you should have a family soon."

Charlotte bit her tongue to stop the retort that although Lady Catherine set herself above all people, she did not have the power to bring forth life. Charlotte had only been in Rosings Park for but a few minutes but she already felt the overpowering presence of Lady Catherine's will bearing down on her. One look at her whey faced husband showed physically how he had over the course of his employ been fully cowed by his patroness and now it appeared as though Lady Catherine was attempting to do the same to her. Well, Charlotte Lucas was made of sterner stuff than that; she would be polite and bow to her Ladyship's desires when it suited her, but no further. By God, this woman would not make her crawl on her belly!

"Hopefully we will be blessed in due course Lady de Bourgh." Charlotte eventually responded, whilst secretly thinking of her tea cached away in her dresser drawer.

"Yes indeed." William added.

"Yes, now that issue is settled we shall take tea." Lady Catherine nodded thinking to herself that she was pleased that the clergyman's wife would be as malleable as the man himself. At these words Mrs. Jenkinson immediately leapt to her feet and rushed over to ring the bell to summon their repast.

When Mrs. Jenkinson retook her seat, the room became still and quiet except for the gentle popping of the logs on the fire and the hiss of the candles.

"I believe that your father was in trade Mrs. Collins?" Lady Catherine queried archly.

"That is correct Lady Catherine. He imported fine art and porcelain from Europe, the Indies and the Far East. He was sought out to help furnish the Royal Pavilion in Brighton which brought him to the notice of the Royal Court and the King." Charlotte saw no disgrace in her father being in trade, unlike the Bingley sisters who had keenly stopped any enquiry into the source of their fortune in its tracks.

"Ah yes, Mr. Collins informed me that he had been honoured for his services to the court. Is your father in Debrett's?" Lady Catherine smirked thinking that the answer would be in the negative.

"Yes, for eight years now. My father has been to St. James Court several times following his investiture at the direct invitation of the King."

"Well, the King is well known for his lowbrow tastes," Lady Catherine said rudely. "All of our art I am pleased to say comes down directly through my and Sir Lewis' family and is not...shop-bought," she sneered.

"I noticed you have one particularly lovely painting your Ladyship. It shows a gentleman holding a child on his knee. I wondered if this portrait was of Sir. Lewis and Lady Anne?" Charlotte asked thinking perhaps that mentioning how much she admired the painting might soften Lady Catherine towards her and her husband.

Unfortunately this topic had the opposite affect. Lady Catherine's eyes hardened and she responded. "The portrait you describe is of my husband. The child shown is not Anne but my nephew Richard who was a particular favourite of Sir Lewis." She said this with a moue of distaste. "I'm afraid that Anne did not have the constitution to allow her to sit immobile for long periods of time."

"Oh, well it is a lovely painting of Sir Lewis and your nephew was a very handsome babe." Charlotte said.

"He is nothing to me," she said dismissively. "Richard is but the youngest son of my brother, the Earl of Essex. He has no fortune to speak of and instead of taking up a respectable profession he accepted a commission in the army. He was posted to Spain to work under Lord Wellington in the Peninsular War. I have since been informed by my brother the Earl that Richard was injured in battle and is now recovering at home in London."

Charlotte wondered briefly which profession Lady Catherine deemed to be respectable as she obviously thought very little of both the church or trade. She couldn't see law, medicine or politics faring any better.

"I do believe the military to be a most noble calling. Where would we be today if brave gentlemen were not willing to take up arms against Bonaparte?" She asked to palpable silence, then added. "Was your nephew gravely injured Lady Catherine?"

"I do not believe so, but he usually pays his grudging respects to me by visiting Rosings Park in the Spring. At that time you may feel free to ask him to detail his wounds and enquire as to how it feels to disgrace his noble family Mrs. Collins," she snapped.

This brought any further discourse to a sudden halt. After the awkward silence had gone on for some minutes, William gathered his wits and began making small talk, regaling his hostess and her daughter with all sorts of grandiloquent compliments. These were accepted as her due with a stilted nod from Lady Catherine.

"Unfortunately Mr. Collins, Lady Anne was stricken with a head cold whilst you were dallying in Hertfordshire. Dr. Peterson had to be called out on several occasions to administer his medicines but the stupid man had the nerve to tell me that she was already on the mend even after I had informed him that I believed Anne's life to be on the cusp. I was at the point of finishing with the quack forever and sending for my physician from London when a poultice I had prepared specially for my darling girl roused her soundly." She looked dotingly at her daughter who sniffed into a lacy handkerchief and gave her mother a wan smile.

"Head colds can be most incapacitating. I remember when my brother..." Charlotte began but was cut off soundly by Lady Catherine.

"A head cold to a rough country boy is a mere trifle," she stated. "Lady Anne has never been exposed to filth and sickness and feels every ailment terribly."

Charlotte's eyebrows rose at the thought of her dandified brother as a 'rough country boy' but kept her own council.

She thought of her own mother fondly. Lady Lucas had been brought up by a village nurse who believed in the maxim that 'you had to eat a peck of dirt before you died' and with this ringing in her ears Lady Lucas hadn't coddled her children in the least. All of the Lucas offspring were hardy and fared well, unlike the sickly wraith on the sofa before her.

Whilst wool-gathering Charlotte had been addressed by Lady Anne who had enquired as to how she was finding life in Hunsford. Charlotte shook herself from her daze to answer the query and overheard Lady Catherine talking to William in a low voice.

"Now that you're married Mr. Collins I trust that this puts a stop to your little peccadillo, if not I may find that I have to speak to the bishop regarding your suitability to work within the church."

"My Ladyship, I can a..assure you, that I..I..." Her husband stammered and stuttered. As Charlotte looked over to him and then back at Lady Catherine she saw that his patroness was smiling at him but with such malevolence that it quite took Charlotte's breath away.

At that moment the doors to the room opened and a footman and maid brought forth the trays bearing their tea. Lady Catherine looked over at that moment to see that Charlotte had overheard at least some of their exchange and stared at her with such loathing that for the first time since her marriage Charlotte wondered if she had done the right thing in marrying William.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – The chapter title is from a quote by Cicero.

I know that this is a P&P fic., but please remember that this story has a (barely required) M rating, so there will be some adult situations.

I don't have many reviewers but one lovely lady has made the point that some of my dialogue would not be deemed suitable in polite Regency society and she's very, very right. I'm not great at polite conversation even in RL so please try to think of this fic as a Regency version of EastEnders and you'll get the gist.

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 7 – Any Man Can Make Mistakes, But Only An Idiot Persists In His Error

When Charlotte and William returned from dinner at Rosings Park, they immediately went to warm themselves by the sitting room fire. Charlotte wished to talk to her husband in detail about their visit with Lady Catherine but a bleak, sad-eyed William informed her that he wished to read quietly before dinner and proceeded to lock himself away in his study.

Charlotte returned to the sitting room to begin reading a book which Lydia Bennet had given her as a bridal gift. To her surprise the book, _Clarissa_, was not the expected treatise on how to be a good wife and mother but was instead a truly scandalous novel.

Charlotte knew that she would have to hide the book from her husband, who she was sure would disapprove of the tale of a chaste gentlewoman forced into all manner of unsavoury shenanigans whilst attempting to guard her chastity; but the more Charlotte read the more she found the book titillating in the extreme. She was very glad that she had begun to read whilst alone as her glowing face, wide eyes and unsteady breath were sure to have given away her state of mind.

When Emma came through to announce dinner, she informed Charlotte that William had called through the study door that he was not hungry but that Charlotte should go ahead and eat. Instead of sitting in the dining room alone Charlotte had Emma set her a place with her at the kitchen table. Over dinner she told Emma in very broad stokes of her first impressions of Lady Catherine. Emma commiserated with Charlotte on that lady's poor manners and plied her with more mashed potato to cheer her up.

Charlotte later returned to the sitting room to recommence her reading, but after another few chapters she felt herself become strangely restless and she decided to turn in early after tucking the book underneath the latest project in her embroidery box.

She didn't know how much later it was, but she was awoken by someone climbing onto the bed with her and sliding between the sheets. It was pitch black in the bedroom and she could smell strong drink wafting from her bed-fellow.

"William...,"she began.

"Shush Charlotte, it's only me wife. Shush now." He suddenly lifted her night-shift to her waist and pulled her left knee widely to the side as he positioned himself unsteadily between her legs.

"Hush sweet wife, don't be afraid," he slurred as she felt him lift his own nightshirt and lay on top of her. This was the first time she had been in contact with any naked person let alone a man and the course hair on his legs and nethers was scratchy against her skin. He lay his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it once briefly, his breath hot and wet.

He began to move his hips against her thigh, tentatively at first, but then with more and more speed and force. Charlotte lay on her bed with her eyes and mouth tightly shut and her hands clasped at her sides; the room was quiet except for William's laboured breathing and occasional unintelligible mutterings.

Charlotte felt her husband's organ becoming hard against her leg and startled at this she tried to move away from him. William rose up slightly and grasped her shoulders. Maybe it was because of her shock at the situation but, despite her greater size and strength, he managed to hold her firmly in place.

His breathing and movements under the covers became choppy and after an interminable period of time he gave a great gasping groan and Charlotte felt his completion land on her thigh and belly.

He fell heavily onto her and began to sob loudly. "Oh I am sorry wife. You do not know...you cannot know.. I am a beast...an animal...a inhuman wretch and you do not deserve to be married to a sinner such as I."

Charlotte reached up to stroke his hair which was matted with sweat. "There, there husband. Do not take on so. You have not harmed me and it was not such a terrible ordeal. Hush now.."

She continued to pet and calm him until she found that he had fallen asleep on top of her. She rolled him gently to the opposite side of the bed and once she was sure that he was sleeping deeply she rose from the bed and finding the wash basin she had utilised earlier that night by touch alone, she took the still damp wash-cloth to clean off her lower body.

She knew from her farmyard knowledge that what had just occurred would not get her with child, but she was unsure as to whether or not William knew this. She would have to think of a way to ascertain his level of comprehension without either embarrassing him or showing herself in a poor light.

He was definitely the worse for drink and she did not like to think that he found her so unappealing that he had to become insensible to have relations with her.

She returned to bed feeling very perturbed. She knew that as a lady she should be outraged or disgusted with his drunken behaviour but she just felt mildly disappointed with the whole event. After reading that salacious book earlier today she was sad that her first foray into the marital niceties was not more...well, not romantic as she was not in the least romantic, but she would have wished for a little of the high passion Lovelace exhibits towards Clarissa.

She sighed. What did she expect; except for being a maiden she wasn't anything like the much admired beauty Clarissa. Then again William was not in any shape or form similar to the dastardly handsome rake that was Lovelace.

Charlotte eventually slept, happily dreaming of being pursued through the empty streets of Meryton by a bare chested lovelorn Lovelace. When she awoke early the next morning William was still asleep next to her, snoring gently, his forehead gathered with worry lines.

She dressed quickly and left him in peace, taking her soiled nightdress to place in the wash whilst not under Emma's watchful eye. Unfortunately Emma had risen even earlier and was sat at the kitchen table nursing her first cup of tea of the day. She watched Charlotte knowingly as she took the dirty linens to the copper in the wash-house.

Even though she was a married woman Charlotte still felt vaguely ashamed, possibly because even a virgin such as she knew that the events of the previous night were not the normal way a man and woman lay together.

There was no-one she could discuss this with - not her dear, saintly mother or the unworldly Elizabeth. She couldn't even bring herself to ask questions of the kindly and no doubt experienced mother who currently sat in her own kitchen. No, Charlotte would have to try to figure out what to do on her own.

The morning passed as usual except for William showing up late for breakfast and returning to bed with a headache after lunch. Charlotte had queried after his health and he could barely look her in the eye as he responded.

He came down for dinner and looked a little brighter, but took himself off to his library immediately after finishing the meal. Charlotte spent another night alone in the sitting room but decided not to take up her book but instead finished off a shirt she was making for a member of the parish. She did not wish to give fuel to any more fervid dreams.

To her shock William turned up in her room in an inebriated state once again and she was woken to undertake the same fumblings as before. This went on night after night for several weeks; Charlotte too tongue tied about the subject to raise it with her husband and William too ashamed to talk to her about his actions.

Eventually Charlotte decided that she had had enough. She found that she missed discoursing of an evening with her kindly husband as he repeatedly avoided her by hiding in his locked study, took himself off to Rosings Park or was too incapacitated by drink to leave his bed.

The days were steadily turning to milder, spring weather and after an interesting discussion with Emma on how her boys were busy in the stockyard with a longhorn bull on loan for breeding from a neighbouring farm, Charlotte believed she had found a way, a rather obtuse way to be sure, of pointing out the error of his ways to her fumbling husband.

Charlotte had discovered the ways of nature from her observations and she hoped that her husband was quick witted enough to do the same. So one bright, warm Saturday afternoon she sat down to luncheon with her husband before he left for his now almost daily visit to see Lady Catherine and made a request of him to visit the farm on his way home from Rosings.

The situation with Lady Catherine was becoming intolerable. They were expected to dine with her sometimes twice a week and although Charlotte found each and every second she spent with that odious woman an excruciatingly horrific experience, she found that she could weather Lady de Bourgh's malicious tongue by following her siblings example and imagining hundreds of horrible tortures for the woman. In some instances these musings delighted her so much she had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the dinner table.

The two favoured topics of Lady Catherine's monologues were how William was a terrible parson who didn't deserve his position and why was Charlotte not yet with child. Charlotte did not want a child with William and would do everything in her power to prevent this from occuring but she could not say this to Lady Catherine. Nor could she say that her having a child would be a physical impossibility as her husband was 'missing the mark'.

Although Charlotte loathed the woman she could not bring herself to lie directly to her face and say that they were actively trying for a babe; therefore until William became competent at what she thought should come naturally to a man, Charlotte could only come up with weaker and weaker platitudes for the great lady.

So on a beautiful cloudless March afternoon Charlotte sent her husband off to the Rosings stockyard, ostensibly to invite George and Lester Kendall to a birthday tea for their mother on their next Sunday afternoon off, but truthfully to learn first hand about the birds and the bees – or in this particular case the bulls and the cows. She prayed that William would prove to be a quick and apt student.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I know that the ending of the chapter is terribly clichéd but this scene is the one that caused me to flesh out this story in the first place.

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 8 – A Friend In Need Is A Friend In Deed

Charlotte had sent William off to the stockyard with great expectations and when he returned later that afternoon he was in an ebullient mood. He told her excitedly how he had worked alongside the two Kendall boys and how he had followed their example by stripping to the waist to avoid soiling his clothing. He had assisted in moving many bales of hay and straw and had helped to bodily push cattle through the narrow gate into the holding pen.

He seemed enthused by this activity and he had blushed mightily when Charlotte asked pointedly if the bull had done its expected duty. He had mumbled a response in the positive and then swiftly disappeared into his study. Dinner was a jolly affair that evening and afterwards they read articles of interest from the newspaper aloud to each other and ended their night with a spirited debate on the possible causes for the recent native uprising in the East Indies.

That night William joined her in bed without the benefit of drink but he must have been exceedingly tired as he fell asleep as soon as his head reached his pillow. In fact there was no return to his nightly drunken fumblings. Instead he seemed to prefer holding hands with Charlotte on the sofa in the sitting room during an evening and then chastely cuddling up to her in their marriage bed.

Charlotte was surprised by this turn of events, but because she was not pining for her husband's attentions and she was so very happy to see him return to his cheerful and sober self whilst at home, she accepted this outcome as a blessing.

Lady Catherine would wait in vain for them to have a child. If push came to shove, Charlotte had decided that she would take the blame for the lack of conception on herself and tell Lady Catherine that she was barren. For all Charlotte knew this may indeed be correct, so she convinced herself that she wouldn't strictly be telling an untruth.

March was to be a very busy month for Charlotte. She was expecting her first visitors and to her joy her garden was becoming more alive each day.

The warmer weather meant that at long last she could begin to make plans for her flower beds and vegetable garden. Emma's son Robbie, like his brothers a fine strapping lad almost twice the height of his mother, had kindly brought Charlotte some cuttings and seeds from the Rosings collection for her to choose from.

William was fussing with his newly-awakened apiaries and Charlotte had bought ten new pullets from the Hunsford market to preen around their handsome cockerel.

When they had first arrived at Hunsford a young stray pup regularly visited their garden in need of a warm fire, kind words and some scraps to eat. This stray caught both Emma and William's heart and they put forth that the docile animal would make a fine lap dog for Charlotte.

One look at the size of the mongrel's head and feet had shown Charlotte that this dog was probably part dane or mastiff, but she couldn't disagree with them that the dog with it's happy manners, big brown eyes and honey coloured coat was very fine indeed. William had named the animal Abigail in honour of his deceased mother before checking on its sex but as he had become fond of calling for the dog with this appellation he insisted that the name not be changed despite his mistake.

Once Abigail's promised sized became apparent it was decided that he would instead make a splendid guard dog but unfortunately it seemed as though he was intended to be a friend to all men and beasts. Abigail did not appear to have an aggressive bone in his massive body except when it came to the hordes of pea-birds which lived wild in the woods of Rosings Park.

At the merest whisper of their haunting cry or a fleeting glimpse of the creatures who may try to invade his garden Abigail would leap and bay as though he had seen Satan himself. This racket caused all of the occupants of the parsonage to rush outside to shoo away the hated birds and attempt to pacify their beloved Abigail with a game of tug-of-war or a tasty treat.

One of Emma's boys had made a kennel to allow Abigail to sleep in the garden during clement weather, but Emma had become used to him sleeping next to the range in the kitchen and she often surreptitiously brought him inside to lounge in comfort.

Charlotte received regular correspondence from her family and friends in Hertfordshire and she was pleased to have at last confirmation of the date for the arrival of her father, sister and dearest friend.

The house was in an uproar whilst preparing for their visitors. Rooms were aired, swept and polished; bed linens were scrubbed and dried in a sunny spot in the sweet smelling garden; pies, cakes and breads were baked by Emma as though she would be feeding an platoon of ravenous soldiers rather than an extra three people.

Eventually the day of their arrival came and her husband made the decision to ride out a way along the road and accompany their guests in transit. This had given Charlotte the opportunity to take a leisurely morning bath without disruption. Emma was in a high dudgeon at Charlotte making a mess of her recenty scrubbed bath house and she went off to calm herself by gathering wild flowers from the village hedgerows to place in the guest bedrooms. This left Charlotte in blissful silence for once.

That was until Abigail, who had been leashed to his kennel in the garden to keep him out of the way of their guests, began making an unholy racket. Through the open window Charlotte could hear the unmistakable sound of Abigail bodily pulling his kennel through the garden and no doubt cutting a swathe through her budding vegetable patch to get to his detested enemies.

Charlotte hurriedly pulled a wrapper over her wet body and ran though the wash house and kitchen to the garden door. As she had guessed Abigail had pulled the kennel away from its foundation and had dragged the heavy construction halfway down the garden path.

She called repeatedly for the dog to stop to no avail and to halt further destruction she put her arms around his neck and pulled with all her might. Thinking this was some new form of game Abigail stopped his pursuit of the feathered fiends and bit into the lace trimmed wrapper covering his mistress and began shaking his huge head from side to side. Alarmed, Charlotte stood and attempted to prise her clothing away from the dog.

"Abigail, let go of me at once!" Charlotte cried, tugging ineffectually at the cloth whilst trying not to rip it. "Abigail, leave it be..."

"Is the beast harming you madam?"

Charlotte looked up with a gasp to find a finely dressed gentleman dismounting a horse on the little used bridle path to Rosings Park which passed the rear of her garden. He vaulted easily over the low stone wall and approached them.

Charlotte kept her eyes trained on the ground as he drew closer. She was mortified. Here she was alone in the house and dressed in naught but the damp wrapper which was being inexorably drawn away from her body by the still tugging Abigail.

"No sir, but I believe he thinks I am his toy. Abigail.. stop that now," she rapped his snout with the hand that wasn't holding her wrapper edges tightly together. Abigail looked at her, her brown eyes filled with such an expression of hurt and incredulity that Charlotte felt a little guilty at striking the animal. But still Abigail hung on to her.

"He is gentle and does not bite...could I ask you to attempt to free his grasp sir?"

She saw a pair of dusty boots appear in her eyeline and she heard the gentleman say one sharp word.

"Release!"

Abigail immediately released the wrapper and instead slobbered at the feet of his new friend adoringly; he dropped to the ground and bared his wriggling belly at the stranger.

"Thank you for your assistance sir, please excuse me." Charlotte wobbled a quick curtsey and she turned and fled scarlet faced into the sanctuary of her kitchen.

As she began to close the door behind her she heard the stranger call out. "You call this great brute Abigail?" He burst into peals of laughter which gradually faded away into silence as he rode away from the parsonage.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – The chapter title is an extract from 'An Essay in Criticism' by Alexander Pope

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 9 – A Little Learning Is A Dangerous Thing

Luckily Charlotte had time to clean the mud from her feet, empty the copper bath, dress her hair and don a suitable frock before hearing the rattle of the carriage pulling up in front of the parsonage. She had heard Emma return and she hoped that she would have made an attempt to return Abigail's shelter from the middle of the garden path to its usual spot.

By the time she reached the hallway, Emma had opened the front door to welcome their guests. Charlotte hugged her father and Maria for a long time while all parties muttered how pleased they were to see each other and how well the other looked. She held Elizabeth at arms length to view her countenance before taking her up in an embrace.

"Oh, how I've missed you Lizzy. Long letters just aren't enough," Charlotte complained.

"Well then Mrs. Collins, I shall have to converse with you night and day to compensate for your loss. You'll soon be counting the days until you can pack off this chatterbox."

"Never." Charlotte grinned. She looked over at William who was standing in the doorway watching the happy reunion. "Did you have to go far before you found them William?"

"No, happily they were sitting to lunch at the inn on the road to Brighton when I caught up with them. We had a very merry time catching up on news."

The three traveller's didn't look as though they agreed with this assessment. Emma took the proffered coats and hats and sped off to finish preparing dinner.

"Would you like to go to your rooms to rest or would you prefer to have some tea first?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, rest please sister," pleaded Maria, "my bones fair ache after being bounced around on the road."

Wanting to show her husband at his best Charlotte took the opportunity to regale the group with her and William's eventful journey into Kent whilst she showed them each to their cheerful bedrooms complete with posies of wild flowers. Although they already knew of the particulars from Charlotte's correspondence, they all praised William on his unexpectedly heroic actions.

William spoilt this outpouring of goodwill by gushing to Elizabeth about Lady Catherine's input as to the number and size of cupboards in the parsonage; Charlotte listened with half an ear and when she heard Jacobs struggling with the luggage up the stairs, she left Elizabeth's room to direct Jacobs as to where each trunk and package should be placed.

She returned to Elizabeth's chamber and she put a hand lightly on William's arm, putting a stop to his current recitation of the bounty of Lady Catherine.

"Come William, let us take some tea whilst our guests rest a little." she requested as she led him from the room and down the stairs.

Charlotte went into the kitchen to check with Emma that she had placed water in the ewers of all of the rooms and that she would assist the ladies with unpacking if required. The redoubtable Emma looked at Charlotte as though she was touched and assured her that she had done everything requested of her and more. At this she lifted a huge tray filled with tea things and dainty fancies which she was taking to the visitors in their rooms. Feeling abashed Charlotte apologised to Emma and kissed her ruddy cheek. Emma grinned and with a cheeky wink went off to deliver the refreshments.

Charlotte put on the kettle to boil water for tea for herself, Emma and William and whilst it bubbled away she ensured that there was a fire blazing under the wash-house copper in case anyone wished to bathe before dinner. She took a mutton bone from the icebox and went outside to fuss over Abigail despite their earlier tussle.

After making the tea, she joined William in the sitting room and sat with him companionably on the sofa.

"Well, they're here at long last," he said. "Are you happy to see them my dear?"

"Very much so. I can't wait to show them the improvements you've made to this house and the church and to introduce them to your parishioners my dear. I know they'll be very proud to hear of the good works you're doing here."

William was very pleased at her words but ducked his head modestly. "You've worked very hard too Charlotte. You have made the lives of many of the less fortunate much more comfortable since your arrival."

"Thank you William," she paused whilst pouring their tea, calculating how to best convey her feelings to her husband.

She handed him a cup and said, "I have noticed sir that you act quite differently at home with myself and Emma than you do when in company. This is _your_ home and these people are _your_ family William and there is no need to act contrary to normal. There is no requirement to flatter them unduly or tell them of the largesse of your patroness as no doubt she will tell them with her own lips in the fullness of time. Be with them as you are with Emma and I. Be calm, be serene. This is _your_ home and no one expects a daily sermon from their brother or son sir."

She said this kindly and looked at him from beneath her lashes to see if he had taken great offence at her words.

He looked grim but patted her hand. "I will try to please you in this wife."

She kissed his cheek fondly. "Thank you for trying husband; that is all I will ask of you."

There was a knock on the sitting room door and Elizabeth came into view. "I'm sorry if I am disturbing you cousin but I find that I cannot settle. I wonder if yourself and Charlotte would be kind enough to show me your gardens."

William rose from the sofa and bowed. "Sit first and take some tea with Charlotte, Cousin Elizabeth." He looked down into Charlotte's eyes. "I believe that I have an issue I must ponder on, so I will take myself off for a slow walk to Rosings Park where I will inform Lady Catherine of your safe arrival. Please excuse me." He bowed once again and left the room.

Elizabeth took a chair opposite Charlotte. "Are you blissfully happy here in Kent Charlotte," Elizabeth asked archly.

Handing a cup of tea to Elizabeth she replied, "Not blissfully maybe, but I am definitely content with my lot. I have a pretty and convenient home, a happy, clever servant and a kind and thoughtful husband," leaning towards Elizabeth she whispered conspiratorially, "apart from Lady Catherine's sudden demise, what more could I wish for?"

Elizabeth laughed gaily. "She is as bad as we suspected then?"

"So much worse. She berates William constantly; nothing he does is good enough." Charlotte grumbled. "She badgers me each time I see her as to when I will conceive." Elizabeth's mouth gaped at this confession.

"She talks about this directly to you?"

"She talks about this when we have company Elizabeth. Nothing is beyond the pale for Lady Catherine."

Elizabeth snorted. "And she believes herself to be a gentlewoman!"

"And her appearance...and that of Miss Anne." Charlotte laughed.

Elizabeth looked at her expectantly, waiting for a detailed description. "No, you will have to see them for yourself, I cannot do them justice. Poor, poor Mr. Darcy. If the rumours are correct and it is incumbent on him to marry his cousin he has my deepest condolences."

At this mention of Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's face hardened and she looked into her teacup.

"Have you had any further opportunities to observe Mr. Darcy's proud behaviour since I came away to Kent?" Charlotte enquired.

"No, I believe you were still in Meryton when the Bingley's quit Netherfield. They have since told Jane that they have no intention to return to Hertfordshire and therefore Mr. Darcy has no reason to visit the county."

Elizabeth angrily informed Charlotte of the content of Jane's letters from London. "So you see, that arrogant man and those spiteful sisters have conspired to take away happiness from my darling Jane."

"Do you know if Mr. Bingley is aware of Jane's presence at her Uncle's house?" Charlotte asked.

"He either knows and has been persuaded to drop his suit or Jane's arrival in London has been kept from him. I cannot place any blame on Mr. Bingley; his companions' influence has brought this about."

"But Elizabeth, would you wish your sister to marry a man who was so easily influenced against his own wishes and desires?"

Elizabeth did not respond but went on,"He is a good man Charlotte. You know this after spending time in his presence. He is as handsome, affable gentleman as I have ever met. He looked at Jane with such longing. If he had not been persuaded otherwise I know that he would have asked father for permission to court Jane."

"Yes indeed he was a very pleasant gentleman, but I confess that I never once saw Jane look at him with the same depth of feeling." Charlotte responded. "Are you sure that Mr. Bingley was conscious of his emotions being reciprocated?"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed in annoyance. "You know how modest Jane is Charlotte. She would never put herself forward until she was completely sure of a gentleman's intentions."

"But how would a gentleman know to press suit if not given a modicum of encouragement."

"Like you did with Mr. Collins?" Elizabeth snapped.

Charlotte metaphorically bit her tongue so as not to make a scathing response. "I did not mean to vex you Elizabeth, either with my words or my actions."

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "I apologise Charlotte, you do not deserve my anger. It should be directed at those that deserve it."

Charlotte stood and placed her cup back on the tea tray. "Never mind, let's take a turn around the garden, there is a member of our little household you have yet to meet."

Charlotte and Elizabeth donned shawls and Charlotte proudly showed her friend the banks of wild flowers growing in profusion in the front garden and the rampant honeysuckle which was bracing itself to spring into life. They then went through the side gate into the garden proper. Elizabeth gave a startled scream as a huge hound leapt up at her and flung it's paws around her neck.

"Get down Abigail." Charlotte cried, tugging his paws away. Of course even her dog had fallen in love with Elizabeth Bennet at first sight. Abigail did as requested in this instance and immediately prostrated himself before them.

Charlotte made the introductions. "Abigail, this is Elizabeth Bennet; Elizabeth this is Abigail."

Elizabeth was still holding a hand to her chest in shock and looked quizzically at the animal. Eventually she giggled, "This dog is no Abigail, Charlotte."

Charlotte joined in with her friends good humour and explained the circumstances of Abigail's unusual name.

"Well," said Elizabeth grandly, "that was very sweet of Mr. Collins and I do believe that he may have risen in my estimation."

"Talking of your high estimation Miss Bennet, what news have you of Mr. Wickham?"

"Did I write to you that he is recently engaged to a Miss King?"

"The same Miss King who came to live with her Uncle in Meryton?" Charlotte asked askance.

"Indeed, the same Miss King who inherited ten thousand pounds." Elizabeth stated wryly. "Is that not a fine wife for Mr. Wickham?"

Charlotte put her arm through Elizabeth's and she pulled her gently to start their walk. "Were you very disappointed? I know that you had begun to feel fondly towards him when we left for Kent."

"My feelings were hurt a very little and are still recovering. We have neither a fortune or living between us, thanks again to Mr. Darcy, so it would have been impossible for us to have made a sensible match of it."

"Are you sure of the truthfulness of Mr. Wickham's account of his dealings with the Darcy family Elizabeth?" Charlotte queried. "Whilst I would take anything Lady Catherine says with a large pinch of salt, she has told me that he dishonoured her late brother-in-law's memory shockingly."

"Pah, as if I could believe any good of Mr. Darcy. He withheld the living of ..." Elizabeth began.

"I know, I know. Mr. Wickham also told you that he had no wish to besmirch his godfather's good name but as soon as Mr. Darcy quit for London, he told everyone within earshot his tale of woe." Charlotte said. "If he can change his tune so quickly in this, how can you believe anything he says without confirmation of his veracity."

Elizabeth dragged her arm from Charlotte's and rounded on her. "Why are you defending Mr. Darcy so. Is it because he is your employer's nephew or is it because Mr. Wickham never paid you notice!"

"Elizabeth! I am merely defending a man who has not been given an opportunity to tell his side of the tale and whose name has now been blackened to half of the county. No man is all good or all bad. I beg that you do not dismiss the actions of a gentleman of good standing on the word of a man of whose character you know very little except for a short acquaintance."

Both Elizabeth and Charlotte were startled from their disagreement by a cough from behind them.

"Excuse me madam, but your father and Miss Maria are waiting on you in the sitting room."

"Thank you Emma, please tell them we'll be in shortly." Charlotte requested.

When Emma turned and hurried back down the garden path Charlotte turned back to Elizabeth and grasping her shoulders told her, "I have no hidden motives Elizabeth. I just wish for you to reserve judgement in this matter and hold your tongue until you are acquainted with the facts. I have so longed for this visit and since you arrived I've done nothing but anger you to such an extent that I'm sure that you will return to Meryton with with Jacobs."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "It is a topic which touches my heart in so many ways Charlotte. Forgive me for saying anything untoward, it was all in said in the heat of the moment."

"All is forgiven. Please let us make a pact that we will stay away from any topic in which we do not agree on in full for the remainder of your stay?" Charlotte held out her hand.

"Agreed. I promise that the words Wickham and Darcy will not pass my lips whilst I am in Kent."

The women shook hands and laughing they embraced briefly and returned to the house for happier conversations with the Sir William and Maria.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Chapter title is from Proverbs 15:1

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen - I've also paraphrased some original dialogue in this chapter

Chapter 10 – A Soft Answer Turneth Away Wrath: But Grievous Words Stir Up Anger

The next few days were wonderful. Charlotte and Elizabeth kept to their word and not a mention was made of any contentious topic.

The group had several outings for picnics at the pond close by the parsonage. This setting was chosen as William had an abiding fear of deep water and as was unable to swim he selected the shallow pond over the larger and better stocked lake where a boat would have been necessary for their pleasure. Despite the scarcity of game Sir William and Mr. Collins spend a happy, but unproductive, hour or two fishing whilst the ladies sat on copious amounts of rugs and cushions where they read, sketched, chatted quietly or dozed off in the soporific early Spring sunshine.

The ladies took long walks in the woods and tree lined avenues of Rosings Park, happily talking of any manner of inconsequential things.

Charlotte was particularly interested to hear from Elizabeth of the changes made within the Bennet household. After Mrs. Bennet's distasteful outburst on her wedding day at Lucas Lodge, Mr. Bennet had instituted a rather different regime in his home.

He had first employed an experienced governess who was more than capable of keeping up with the antics of the three youngest Bennet sisters. Mrs. Knightly ruled over the girls with such an iron grip that there had already been a remarked difference in their wild ways.

They were required to learn both a language of their choosing and mathematics. They were given instruction in music and art and were required to read natural history, prose, biography and poetry from a selection made by Mr. Bennet and their comprehension of these works was tested each evening after dinner.

If they stepped foot out of the house they had to be accompanied by Mrs. Knightly whose chaperoning put a swift halt to any untoward behaviour in public.

Mary, who had always shown a fondness for the church was allowed to take further religious instruction from the Meryton curate. Although this gentleman was of middle years, he was as yet unmarried and it seemed as though there may be a blossoming tendresse between them of which Mr. Bennet appeared to approve.

As for Mrs. Bennet, it appeared that Mr. Bennet had at last managed to curb her tongue though this had not been easily accomplished.

Mr. Bennet had immediately taken away his wife's allowance and when this was not the deterrent he thought it may be, she was sequestered in her room with no form of entertainment except edifying religious tracts. She was allowed no company except for the usual assistance of her maid who helped her to dress and carried meals to her from the kitchen.

Each evening Mr. Bennet visited her in her room to ascertain whether or not she had learnt her lesson. When after three weeks she still refused to admit that her sharp tongue and general lack of good manners was blackening the family's reputation, Mr. Bennet confided in Elizabeth that if there was no improvement shown he was thinking of sending her away somewhere remote, probably to his Great Aunt in Carlisle, where she could do no further harm.

Elizabeth took advantage of her mother's bedroom door being left ajar the next morning and repeated this possible punishment out loud to Mary. Elizabeth was aware that her Mother had overheard this conversation as seconds later she was crying out for her smelling salts.

Miraculously, her mother decried her previous behaviour that very night and gradually Mr. Bennet allowed her a few freedoms, all with the understanding that any reversion to her old ways may well result in her rustication.

Mr. Bennet curtailed all of his wife's evening entertainment unless he saw fit to accompany her; although this was probably more of a punishment to him than her. If she misbehaved they left the party immediately and she was once again confined to her room.

Gatherings at Mrs. Phillips' home were banned absolutely for he soon discovered that this lady encouraged his wife's unseemly behaviour for her own sport. As Mr. Phillips' legal practice relied heavily on his brother-in-law's business, he too took his wife to task. Now that the local militia were no longer desirable visitors Mr. Phillips' home was his own again and his pocketbook expanded nicely.

Mrs. Bennet soon found that she was unable to influence her daughters to return to their flighty ways as the sensible Mrs. Knightly had shown by example how the daughter of a gentleman acted in public.

One happy outcome of these improvements was that the Bennet family were now in receipt of more invitations to dinners and dances then they could readily accept. Mr. Bennet was desolate in bringing this to pass!

Charlotte was pleased that Mr. Bennet appeared to have reined in his family and that more opportunities to socialise with a greater amount of society had put the Bennet sisters in the path of future husbands.

A week after their arrival in Hunsford, William arrived home with a dinner invitation from Lady Catherine for the next day. Charlotte thought it abominably rude to have been given such short notice, but said nothing as she knew that her husband had been anxious to show his relatives the wealth and power of his patroness.

Sir. William and Maria seemed agog at the thought of meeting the great lady herself, but Elizabeth was unperturbed at the prospect and only enquired as to which of her dresses Charlotte thought would be most suitable for this occasion.

As usual they passed a very enjoyable evening at home. Indeed William was delighted to have found willing chess partners in Maria and Elizabeth as Charlotte found the game a fag and refused to play more than once a week.

Other than the occupants of Rosings Park, the Collins' has very few close neighbours of their own social standing with whom they could associate, so all of their entertaining so far had been as a family party.

William had followed Charlotte's suggestion and curtailed his usual nervous obsequiousness and now, except for a few pointed or sly jibes from Elizabeth, all members of Charlotte's family appeared to get along famously, but spending so much time together was beginning to become tedious. An evening away from the parsonage, even in Lady Catherine's company, would be a welcome diversion.

Lady Catherine sent a carriage to convey her guests to Rosings Park. Once they were seated Charlotte laid a firm hand on Maria's knee which was bouncing up and down wildly.

"Maria, stop fidgeting." Charlotte chastised.

"I'm sorry sister, but I don't believe that I have ever felt so nervous before."

"There is no need to be nervous. Politely answer any questions Lady Catherine or Miss Anne may direct to you, otherwise be still and quiet."

"Yes, Charlotte."

The carriage rattled down the long driveway and under the thick canopy of oaks until at long last they came in sight of Rosings Park itself. Their visitors looked eagerly out of the windows for their first close view of Rosings Park and Charlotte smiled fondly at William who looked extraordinarily pleased at their enthusiasm for the great house.

They were received by the butler Evans and were shown into the drawing room.

Introduction were made and once all of her guests were seated Lady Catherine began to avidly question her guests.

Sir. William stammered and stuttered through any questions aimed at him, Maria was completely silent until Lady Catherine asked Charlotte if her sister was mute and she then managed to whisper responses to her hostess.

Lady Catherine became quite irate that she couldn't seem to cow Elizabeth as she had the others and her questions became more personal as they went through to dinner.

"So Miss Elizabeth do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes ma'am, I have four sisters still at home."

"And are any of them out?"

"Yes Lady Catherine, all of them."

"All of them," she cried, "the younger sisters are out before the older girls are married?"

"Well it wouldn't be fair to the younger girls to deprive them of company just because there are few eligible local men."

"And your parents allow this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And how old are your sisters?"

"The eldest is twenty two years and the youngest is not yet sixteen."

"And what is your age Miss Elizabeth?"

"I am twenty ma'am."

Lady Catherine tutted, "Not yet twenty one and no prospect of marriage, your father's house is entailed away to Mr. Collins – which I am glad about for for his sake – and all of your sister's are out. I must say that your parents seemed to have shown little sense in this matter."

"I am sure that my father does the best for us that he can Lady Catherine. And you can hardly blame him for the entailment madam. I am quite sure that he would rather the estate stay within the_ immediate_ family."

Charlotte clenched her lips together as the topic of the entailment was discussed. She knew that William had begun to make legal steps to ensure that Mrs. Bennet and any of her unmarried daughters would be taken care of on Mr. Bennet's demise, but Elizabeth was not, and her heated glares at William was making Charlotte's blood boil.

"You have quite decided views Miss Bennet." Lady Catherine stated. "I am not sure that it is seemly for one so young."

"My father has ensured that I am well educated in the ways of the world madam and he has told me that I should have the sense to always trust my own judgement in matters."

"Has he indeed." Lady Catherine said with a small snort. "Well who am I to tell a country farmer's daughter what is proper."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond to this retort but Charlotte interjected. "Miss Elizabeth was just recently acquainted with your nephew Mr. Darcy whilst he was staying in Hertfordshire Lady Catherine."

As her nephew was one of her favourite subjects of conversation Lady Catherine was happy to carry on with this opening.

"Ah yes, I believe that he was staying with a friend, Mr. Bingley," she queried looking towards Elizabeth.

"Yes Lady Catherine, at Netherfield which is but two miles from my father's estate."

"And what did you make of my nephew Miss Bennet?"

Charlotte caught her eye and silently gave her a warning to be careful in giving her true opinion. "I thought he was a ...fine and proud sort of gentleman."

"My nephew has much to be proud of. He took over the running of his father's estate at a young age and has made so many improvements that the estate living has almost doubled. He is a handsome and educated fellow and has many friends within the finest families in the country, so why he adopts lame ducks like that Bingley boy I have no idea, but he has always had a kind heart and no doubt he just wants to bring him on in society. He is to arrive here tomorrow as he cannot bear to be away from his family at Easter-time.

"That will be very pleasant for you I am sure." William told his patroness. "A young single gentleman does well to keep his family close until such time he marries and has a family of his own."

I am sure that he will make a good match in the fullness of time." Lady Catherine murmured.

As she said this she looked over at her daughter who was idly poking at the food on her plate. Charlotte couldn't remember a morsel passing over Miss de Bourgh's lips whilst she had been sat to dinner. No wonder the girl was as thin as a reed.

"I believe that he is also the guardian of a younger sister is he not?" Sir. William queried.

"Yes indeed, and a splendid job he is making of it too." She gave a sharp look at Elizabeth. "At fifteen she is, of course, much too young to come out, but once she is of age he will ensure that she makes a match with a gentleman from one of the leading families."

"And your other nephew is co-guardian to Miss Darcy?" Charlotte went on to ask.

"That ne'er do well," she scoffed. "What my poor brother-in-law was thinking when he made that stipulation in his will I cannot comprehend. He is always gallivanting off somewhere around the globe. Richard had nothing but war on his mind when he was a child and now he is a grown man he is no better."

"Lady Catherine, you have told me yourself that Colonel Fitzwilliam had recently been been promoted in rank and was working directly with Lord Wellington at Torres Vedras when he was injured. Surely he must have proven himself worthy of such distinction?" Charlotte asked.

Hoisted by her own prideful petard, Lady Catherine had to acknowledge that this was the case with a grudging nod of her head, but went on. "Arthur Wellesley is nothing but a failed politician who has had some luck in leading his rabble against that Frenchman. I knew their family a little from court you know. They're Irish you understand." She said this with such an air of disdain and finality that no one dare continue with any related subject.

"Mrs. Collins has told me that you made another friend in Hertfordshire that I am acquainted with Miss Elizabeth. Mr. George Wickham?" Lady Catherine asked slyly.

"Yes Lady Catherine, he had recently joined the local militia who were billeting nearby for the winter. They are leaving shortly for the camps in Brighton I believe."

"You know that he is the son of my late brother-in-law's steward?"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed in annoyance. "He informed me of _all_ of his dealings with the Darcy family Lady Catherine."

"I hope that your village was forewarned against him Miss Bennet. I understand that he ran up large debts whilst at Cambridge which Darcy felt obligated to settle due to his connection to his family and I have no doubt that he is still as dissolute as he ever was."

Elizabeth looked puzzled at this comment. "Mr. Wickham was at Cambridge?"

"Yes. When he decided not to take up the promised living at the Pemberley parsonage, Darcy gave him a very generous settlement running into the thousands which allowed him to take up law. Unfortunately his wild ways caught up with him before he had completed even his first year of study and he was sent down." Lady Catherine appeared pleased that Elizabeth was unaware of his conduct. "It seems you didn't know your friend as well as you thought Miss Elizabeth."

"No ma'am." Elizabeth looked to Charlotte who merely raised an eyebrow at her suddenly silent friend.

"He has applied to Darcy several times to get him out of scrapes. The last time was a little over ten months ago whilst he was living in Ramsgate where he was unsuccessful in wooing yet another silly, rich heiress. Darcy finally came to his senses and realised that if he carried on giving him funds he would never be free of the scoundrel and he washed his hands of him there and then."

Elizabeth pushed her chair back suddenly. "I'm sorry Lady Catherine but I suddenly feel unwell, I wonder if you would excuse me...?" With this, she took to her feet and then fainted heavily in a heap on the floor closely avoiding colliding with the heavy table edge.

Sir William and Mr. Collins rushed to her aid and with the help of a footman carried her over to a chaise where she was brought round with the aid of Lady Catherine's sal volatile.

The party broke up shortly after and once the carriage had been brought around they took their leave from the hostess.

Lady Catherine thought to herself that the evening had ended quite well from her perspective. She had definitely brought that chit to her knees!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Colonel Fitzwilliam wasn't given a forename in P&P so I'm going along with the majority of fan fic. writers that have named him Richard.

On how Richard looks; I didn't favour (e.g. find attractive) any of the Colonel Fitzwilliams portrayed in the film and TV versions of P&P and I also wanted a clear physical difference between the rough and ready Richard and the genteel and upright Darcy.

I wrestled long and hard (and unfortunately metaphorically) between Sharpe era Sean Bean *sigh* and Daniel Craig wearing nothing but a pair of white uniform breeches *double sigh* Daniel won - some clothing may have been lost in the fight – hurray!

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 11 – Like Hens, Untruths And Omissions Always Come Home To Roost

Once they returned to the parsonage the gentlemen assisted Elizabeth to her room where Charlotte helped her ready herself for bed.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Charlotte queried once Elizabeth was sat up in bed.

"Overwhelmed," she replied. "Would you mind if we discussed this further tomorrow Charlotte, I'm not feeling quite myself at the moment and would just like to sleep."

"Of course. Call for me if you start to feel unwell again."

"I will. Thank you Charlotte...when I think how you tried to tell me..."

"Hush. You're quite right. Rest now and all will look brighter in the morning I'm sure."

Charlotte went downstairs and found that Maria and her father had already retired no doubt exhausted from watching the vicious back and forth between Elizabeth and Lady Catherine. William was in the kitchen informing Emma of Elizabeth's sudden illness.

William requested that Emma make Elizabeth some bread and milk for breakfast as he always found this to be an excellent restorative. Charlotte looked at Emma and grinned as she knew that Emma's secret ingredient in William's favourite dish was a big dash of brandy which soothed his headache when he had overindulged of an evening.

The next day broke bright and clear and the morning sun woke Charlotte earlier than usual. She had woken alone for once but she didn't want to lie abed and waste the day so she dressed and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Here she found Emma placing eggs into a soft woven basketwhich was lined with sweet smelling straw.

"The hens have shown a good laying for the past few days ma'am, so I was thinking of sending some over to poor old Tom Fletcher and his wife and I'll slip 'em a few pence by buying some extra milk from them. I can always make a custard for dessert."

"That's a splendid idea Emma, I adore a good custard. Make sure to take Tom some of the camphor oil would you, his cough wasn't any better when I saw him on Monday."

"I'll do that ma'am. Dr. Peterson came round last night whilst you were at Rosings and asked me to help him with that young scullerymaid that lost her baby. She won't let him look at her down below and he's amind that something's wrong as she's got the sweats just terrible."

"Poor girl, has she told anyone who the father is?"

"No, her mouth is as tight as a clam. Whoever it is needs horsewhipping; the chit's only just turned twelve."

Charlotte tutted,"The poor lamb lost her job, her home and her good name because some wretch took advantage of her. It was good of your daughter to take her in Emma."

"Dorcas is a good worker when she's well Mrs Collins, so she'll earn her way when she's able. Oh, if I'm stopping by Mary's place do you mind if I stay a few minute to see her new baby?"

"Of course not. How are she and the baby faring?"

"Very well Mrs. Collins. Harry seems to be a tough little mite like his brothers and sister and my girl was soon back at work as hale as can be."

Charlotte rooted around in the coin purse, which she left on the dresser for Emma to pay tradesmen with, until she came up with a sixpence. "Put this in Harry's hand for me Emma. Silver's supposed to bring further prosperity for a baby."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked her employer who just nodded at her.

"Thank you madam. Luck can sometimes be in short supply for Mary and her family, so any help with that would be well received. And if not, I'm sure she'll be able to put the money to good use." Emma was nothing if not practical.

"By the way ma'am, Miss Elizabeth has been awake for some time and is in the study. Mr. Collins has taken the dog out for a walk down to the farm. Don't worry, I'll lay out the breakfast before I leave on my errands."

"Thank you Emma. I'll go and see if Miss Elizabeth is well recovered."

When Charlotte entered the study Elizabeth was sealing a thick envelope with the wax from William's writing desk. On seeing Charlotte she stood and grasped both of her friends hands.

"I just couldn't sleep for worry Charlotte. Whilst I don't know the particulars, I cannot believe that Lady Catherine would have given such detail if the tale was altogether fabricated. I have written to my father about this and have asked if he would make discrete enquiries in the village. If he is swift in taking action, we may be able to stop any harm being done."

"I think that is a sensible idea Elizabeth. If your father does find evidence that Mr. Wickham has misled everyone as to the nature of his character he can take this to Colonel Forster."

"I must get this letter to Longbourn as soon as possible." Elizabeth said dropping Charlotte's hands. Taking up the letter she made for the study door.

"I beg you to calm yourself Elizabeth." Charlotte cried, moving to stand in Elizabeth's path. "The express will not leave Hunsford until mid morning, so I would advise you to take a little breakfast with me and then we will walk down to the coach house with your letter. The roads are good so it should be there by tomorrow morning at the very latest."

Elizabeth's shoulders dropped and she let out a short cry. "Oh, how could I have been so stupid Charlotte. You warned me about making unfounded assumptions. How can one man have all of the looks of goodness and none at all in his heart?"

"I never believed him to be wicked as Lady Catherine never took me into her confidence with the facts of his misdeeds. At worst I just assumed that he embellished the truth to gain favour and that he could not be relied upon to keep confidences, but he now appears be an adventurer of the worst sort."

Elizabeth suddenly looked startled, "Oh Charlotte! Mr. Darcy is coming to visit with his aunt and no doubt we will be required to visit with them during his stay. When I danced with him at the Netherfield Ball I upbraided him most soundly regarding his behaviour towards Mr. Wickham. Whatever shall I do?" Tears sprung to Elizabeth's eyes.

"In this instance will you listen to me if I give you some advice Lizzy?"

She guided her friend towards a chair and handed her a handkerchief from her dress sleeve. Elizabeth blew her nose, wiped her eyes and nodded miserably.

"You will do nothing until you have received word from your father that the issue has been settled. If Mr. Wickham is proven to be as deceitful as Lady Catherine says, then and only then, will you find an opportunity to speak to Mr. Darcy in relative privacy and you will admit that you have been cruelly misled by the rascal and you will make an honest and heartfelt apology to him for your hurtful words."

"Heaven help me," wept Elizabeth. "For Mr. Darcy loves nothing more than being told that he is correct in all things."

"In this case Lizzy, he may well be. Be the better person and admit to your faults," she smiled wryly at her friend. "Even you have one or two Miss Bennet."

The ladies took a quiet breakfast, whereupon Elizabeth voiced her appreciation for the calming affects of the unusually flavoured bread and milk. When Sir. William and Maria came down to break their fast, Charlotte's father informed them that he had hired a barouche and driver to take them about the countryside for the remainder of his visit. Charlotte and Elizabeth declined the offer to take a tour that morning as they had business in the village but told them to go ahead with their plans. They were very pleased to have the option to travel further afield later in the week.

Elizabeth almost dragged Charlotte to the coach house in her haste to post the letter and once that was accomplished she appeared to relax a little. The ladies stopped off at the local haberdashery and Charlotte bought herself a length of primrose yellow ribbon with which she would brighten up the trim of an old day dress.

This reminded Charlotte that she must take _Clarissa_ out of the sewing box as it wouldn't do for one of her guests to come across it accidentally. She had few opportunities to continue with the book since her visitors arrived, but whenever she could read a few pages in peace she would imagine that Lovelace looked just like the stranger who helped rescue her from Abigail's rough and tumble.

They took a slow stroll back to the parsonage and on the walk they slipped into their previous pattern of joking and easy friendship. All slights and misunderstanding were, at least temporarily, forgotten.

Their happiness was brought to a halt by William who was sighted running up the lane towards them.

"Quickly my dear, quickly. We must make haste and return to the parsonage." He gasped at Charlotte.

"Whatever has happened William." Charlotte said hastening towards him.

"I have just been informed that we will be honoured by a visit from Mr. Darcy and his cousin who arrived this morning."

"When will they be here sir?"

"They are on their way now Mrs. Collins, that is why I came out for you...hurry my dear, they will be with us soon." At this Mr. Collins turned tail and raced back towards his home, his dark coat flying out behind him.

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth with a wide smile. "I believe that this may be your doing Lizzy. I am sure that Mr. Darcy would not be so quick to visit if it was just William and myself." Looking around to make sure that she would not be seen she picked up the bottom of her frock and broke into a run.

Elizabeth said nothing in reply but cast down her eyes thinking of what trials she may have to face in her dealings with Fitzwilliam Darcy. She hurried after Charlotte.

When Charlotte entered her home she found Emma hovering in the doorway. The servant beat at the dust staining the bottom of Charlotte's dress and stockings and she then lifted a corner of her clean apron and beckoning to Charlotte to bend down she wiped the perspiration from her face and neck and patted her hair into place. She nodded to express that Charlotte was now fit to be seen in company and was nearly knocked off her feet by Elizabeth charging into the hallway. Charlotte and Elizabeth fought to stop from laughing out loud and once Emma had provided Elizabeth with the same service, they calmly entered the sitting room to join their guests with nary a hair out of place.

"Here they are at last. Charlotte, Cousin Elizabeth, I am sure that you remember our guest Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy stood from his seat on the sofa and bowed towards them. Although his face was stern, his eyes immediately warmed when they went to Elizabeth. Both ladies returned his welcome, but the recent relevations caused Elizabeth to have some difficulty in looking him in the eye.

"And may I have the honour of introducing you to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam." Mr. Darcy gestured towards the sitting room windows where the gentleman in question was standing.

"Richard, if I may have the pleasure to introduce you to Mrs. Collins and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Charlotte nearly collapsed as she turned to her second guest. Her face, which was already flushed following her recent exertion, coloured even more when she looked into the grinning face of her saviour as he rose from his deep bow.

"Actually Darcy, I believe that we've already met."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 12 – Appearances Are Deceptive

Darcy did not know what to make of his cousin's words.

Where on earth could Richard have been introduced to Miss Elizabeth Bennet?

His cousin was a singular fellow whose charming manners allowed his easy acceptance into any company. He had caused many a young lady to swoon when he turned his attention to them. With his rugged features, blond hair and icy-blue eyes, he had no difficulty in finding eligible young women willing to faint at his feet – until that is, they discovered that although he was the son of an Earl he had no money or land to speak of.

Elizabeth seemed unconcerned about a gentleman's riches, in fact he had heard her tell someone with his own ears that she would only marry for love. Could his cousin be that fortunate man?

With a rush, all of the fears that Elizabeth had somehow formed an attachment to his cousin were happily quashed when he realised that Richard was grinning like a jackanape, not at his Elizabeth, but at the dowdy Mrs. Collins.

William said, "I did not know that you were acquainted with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Charlotte."

Charlotte feigned sudden deafness and instead looked with interest at her sewing basket and for some reason a stricken look came over her face and her blush deepened even further.

Richard saw her distress and mistakenly believed that he understood the reason for it. He turned to address Mr. Collins.

"Pardon the misunderstanding sir, but your wife and I were not introduced at that time. I saw Mrs. Collins in need of help several days ago as I was passing and I was fortunate in being able to offer her my assistance."

Mr. Collins looked at him quizzically. Charlotte stared at Colonel Fitzwilliam with dread, hoping beyond hope that he would not give _all _of the details of their meeting. "Your dog was misbehaving and I was able to bring him to heel."

Charlotte had become so tense during this exchange that she felt as though she may faint dead away at the feet of the chivalrous colonel.

"That was very kind of you Colonel Fitzwilliam, very kind indeed to come to the aid of a stranger. Abigail is usually a docile creature but unfortunately he sometimes becomes too boisterous for the ladies to cope with." William clapped his hands together and smiled at all of his company. "Well, I now find that I can no longer wonder at my wife singing your praises to Lady Catherine when we dined with her yesterday evening."

"Was she indeed." Richard looked to Charlotte with bemused interest.

Charlotte herself was shocked that William would say this in Colonel Fitzwilliam's presence and she responded swiftly.

"Until this very moment I was unaware that it was Lady Catherine's nephew who had come to my aid William. At dinner I was merely giving well deserved praise for our soldier's fighting against Napoleon and, I must admit, for Colonel Fitzwilliam. Remember my dear that we were reading of his courage and intelligence on the field in an article in The Times only a few weeks ago."

"Stop, stop..," cried Darcy in good humour. "The fellow already has an inflated head from all of his London admirers please don't add to their numbers."

"I'm sorry Darcy, I forgot that the only praise allowed at Rosings Park is reserved for you and Miss Anne. Let me bask for a little while cousin, it's not often I'm allowed to feel proud of my war efforts whilst I'm here in Kent."

Darcy looked a little shamefaced. "I'm sorry Richard, I..."

"No, old man, all said in jest, I know," he laughed but Charlotte could see that his eyes were pinched with disappointment. She knew this particular expression well as she saw every day in her looking glass.

Charlotte was glad that the attention was now away from her and she was able to return to her expected duties. She requested that all of her guests take a seat and the offer of refreshments was gladly received by all. Charlotte herself was parched after her long run.

There was some polite small talk about the gentlemen's journey from London and the unseasonably warm weather whilst they waited on the tea. Charlotte took a seat on a sofa next to Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam took up a chair facing Elizabeth.

Darcy remained standing next to the fireplace looking into the room and William dithered about until tea was brought through and he then took his normal seat next to Charlotte.

"I heard mention that you had been injured in duty Colonel," Elizabeth said. "Are you quite recovered?"

Richard sat back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other at the knee balancing his teacup there. "Some coward shot me from behind Miss Elizabeth and the pellets lodged in my shoulder. The doctor in Lisbon was able to dig out most of it but as a cavalry officer I was unable to return to normal duties. If you can't swing a sword, you're not much use I'm afraid."

He smiled sadly.

"I was at first assigned to a desk at headquarters, but the Portuguese heat badly affected the wound and I was forced to return home. It has required further attention but I find that I am regaining the strength in my arm more each day. Sparring with Darcy and helping him to improve his fencing skills have assisted me more than all the doctors in London ever could. Being in the company of a pretty girl helps even more of course."

Elizabeth blushed prettily and and looked through her lashes at him coquettishly.

Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam rattled on in such a manner for some time, whilst the others listened politely to their flirtation. Charlotte had watched Mr. Darcy closely whilst his cousin and her friend conversed. His eyes stayed constantly on Elizabeth's face and his expression became more and more morose as the chatter continued.

"Can I tempt you to try a pastry Mr. Darcy?" Charlotte asked.

Darcy roused himself to look at his hostess. "No, thank you Mrs. Collins, I am not overly fond of sweet things."

"I am," interjected Richard, reaching over to take one from the plate, whilst looking directly into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth giggled whilst Darcy took himself off to look at the small number of books on a shelf at the other side of the room.

Charlotte turned to watch him walk away and felt something low and primal burst to life in her brain. In that one moment she could have cheerfully slapped Elizabeth Bennet with all her strength. Wasn't it enough that she appeared to have the country's most eligible bachelor under her spell; she now had to make that poor gentleman suffer by openly flirting with his cousin.

"So what do you do with yourself in the wilds of Hertfordshire, Miss Elizabeth?" Richard asked.

"Read, walk, dance...just the usual things we single young ladies do to improve ourselves," she replied saucily.

"Ah, you mean you practice your feminine wiles to trap a poor unsuspecting fellow," he countered.

"Well not all of us are so lucky as to catch such a fine specimen as Mr. Collins sir," she replied airily.

Richard happened to look at Charlotte as Elizabeth gave this reply and he realised from her brimming tears that this seeming praise had hurt her for some reason. There was obviously some background to the ladies relationship that he was unaware of and he was curious enough about this situation to make enquiries later.

Mr. Collins was oblivious to his wife's distress and was overjoyed to have such illustrious visitors in his home. He sat gazing at his guests with an amiable smile and made little attempt at joining the conversation. Darcy on the other hand had a face like thunder and Richard had no idea why.

"These pastries are delicious Mrs. Collins. My word, whoever made them could give my father's French pastry chef a lesson or two," Richard quipped, hoping to halt her incipient tears.

Although still visibly shaken she smiled at him. "I'll be sure to tell Emma, Colonel. If you ever visit here again she'll bake dozens especially for you."

"You have just given me a valid excuse to call here every day madam."

Elizabeth's heart beat wildly thinking that the handsome Colonel had said this for her benefit alone.

"I think we should be getting back to see our aunt, Richard." Darcy barked out rudely.

Richard looked askance at his normally even tempered cousin. "Of course Darcy." He rose and bowed to his companions. "Thank you very much for your kind hospitality madam. I am sure that we will all see each other very soon."

Darcy moved towards the door and said curtly, "Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins, Miss Elizabeth," and with a short bow he left the room.

Richard smiled at them apologetically. "Please excuse my cousin, he must be keen to see our aunt. He bade that we visit you almost as soon as we arrived at Rosings, so we must now return and pay our respects to that good lady at last. Good afternoon." He bowed once more and followed his cousin from the room.

Richard left the house and went around the side of the house to where he and Darcy had tied up their horses earlier.

Without a word they mounted the steeds and took off down the track to Rosings Park.

After riding for some minutes with no conversation, Richard said partly in jest to his cousin, "So which of the ladies are you in love with Darcy?"

Darcy pulled up his horse and turned to Richard. "Do you intend to court Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I think the question should be do _you_ intend to court Miss Elizabeth?"

"Her position is...her family are...Lady Catherine would..," Darcy blustered.

"If you have yet to make up your mind on this matter I suppose I could promise to keep my distance until you do. She is a remarkably pretty girl with an uncommonly quick wit. I have but one observation to make against her - I'm thinking that she is not such a good friend to Mrs. Collins as she wishes everyone to believe."

"Ah, you may have recognised that there has been some...unpleasantness between them. I am kept well informed of the goings on in Meryton and it seems as though Mr. Collins first proposed marriage to Miss Elizabeth but was refused. He then turned his attentions to Miss Bennet's friend where his suit was more readily accepted."

"If she refused his proposal, why is Miss Bennet angry at Mrs. Collins?"

"I believe that there was just a matter of a day or two between the two offers of marriage."

"So either Mr. Collins was desperate for a wife or Mrs. Collins has hidden talents which tempted him away from a second attempt at the hand of the lovely Miss Bennet." Richard raised an eyebrow at this line of thought.

Darcy scoffed, "Come Richard, did the injury damage your eyes too? The man was on a mission to wed the first suitable marriageable lady that crossed his path and Mrs. Collins fit the bill. To go from Miss Elizabeth to Mrs. Collins - I dare say that there is no comparison to be made. Mrs. Collins may be a gentle and kind woman but she has nothing else to recommend her to a man. Miss Elizabeth is beautiful and fearless and..."

"Yes, yes Darcy, I understand that you have lost your wits to this girl, you don't have to demonstrate that fact. I have already said that I will not encroach on your territory for the moment, so stop singing the girl's praises or you may tempt me to break my word."

"I do not believe that she would allow me to pursue her anyway. Miss Elizabeth hates me Richard."

"Nonsense, Miss Elizabeth does not strike me as being dim-witted and any woman would have to be addled to turn you away if you offered your hand."

Darcy fell silent and looked back in the direction of the parsonage longingly. After a minute or so in which Darcy remained fixed in place atop his horse, Richard shrugged at his cousin's odd behaviour and nudged his horse to walk on. Darcy shook himself and pulled up alongside him.

"Well, I suppose it all started with her sister Jane Bennet and Mr. Bingley..."

"Oh Lord, are we still talking about this?" muttered Richard under his breath and kicked his horse into a gallop in the vain hope of losing his moping cousin.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – In response to the PMs and anonymous reviews I've received which lambasted me for changing Elizabeth's character I must say that I agree with the majority of reviewers; canon Elizabeth would never lampoon someone in public and would never flirt outrageously, but my Elizabeth would and does. This isn't a canon story so all of the original P&P characters will be OOC to some extent, some wildly, some just a teensy bit. I apologise in advance to all of the P&P purists out there.

The chapter title is an excerpt from Thoughts on Art and Life by Leonardo da Vinci

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 13 – Truth Is To Falsehood As Light Is To Darkness (Part 1)

After the gentlemen had quit the sitting room the three remaining occupants sat quietly, each busy with their own, very different, thoughts. William was the first person to speak.

"It is decidedly odd that Mr. Darcy decided to visit us on the very day of his arrival at Rosings Park, is it not? What do you make of it Charlotte?"

Elizabeth and Charlotte looked at one another and silently acknowledged this truth.

"I am sure that he merely wished to pay his respects now as no doubt Lady Catherine will demand his attention whilst he is in Kent and he may not have had an opportunity to do so at a later date," posited Charlotte.

"Maybe my dear," he agreed and sat back against the sofa.

"I think I'll take a short stroll around the garden for some air," Charlotte said. "Would you care to join me Elizabeth."

"That would be pleasant," Elizabeth replied. "Would you accompany us Mr. Collins?"

William's eyes twinkled as he responded, "No thank you cousin, that would quite spoil my wife's plans to gossip with you about the gentlemen's visit. I believe that I may take a stroll down to the village instead. I wish to discuss with Mr. Ennis the very interesting article in the newspaper regarding the King's decision to reside in Brighton for the summer season." He bowed to the ladies and left the room.

Charlotte and Elizabeth strolled in the garden arm in arm and they eventually reached the very farthest corner where the wall terminated in a small stile which lead into Rosings Park itself. Charlotte leaned against the edge of the low stone wall, whilst Elizabeth sat on a wooden seat beneath the shady, fragrant rose arbour.

Charlotte knew that it would be an awkward conversation, but in good conscience she felt that she had to take Elizabeth to task for her behaviour. Elizabeth was quietly inspecting her dusty shoes when Charlotte cleared her throat nervously and as Elizabeth looked to her she began.

"Although I find this difficult to say as you are my dearest friend Lizzy, I believe that I must raise some points with you which have made me decidedly uncomfortable over the last few days." Charlotte paused, licked her dry lips and went on.

"I realise that since you were first introduced to William you have had little regard for him. Mr. Collins may not be an intelligent man, but he is not insensible of your slights towards him whilst you have been in Hunsford. Since your arrival here he has been nothing but welcoming to you and yet you persist in making sly jokes against him for your amusement, which I know have cut him to the quick."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but Charlotte quickly held up a shaking hand to stop her.

"And then today, after I had wholly supported you in this Wickham debacle, you have the temerity to hold my husband up to ridicule whilst we are in the company of close relatives of his patroness. Friend, you injure me truly." Charlotte brought a hand up to press against her chest and failed to suppress a miserable sob.

"If you cannot bring yourself to act with civility towards William for the duration of your stay I must ask that you pack your things before the end of the week and I will arrange with my father for his carriage to take you back to Longbourn or on to London if you wish. No one need be aware of the reason, we can simply say that you are homesick or desire to be in London with Jane a little earlier than anticipated. "

"Charlotte..!" Elizabeth exclaimed, wide-eyed with shock. "You would turn me from your home? Do you think so little of me that you would turn your back on a childhood friend in favour of a man who so many deride for his foolish and ill-advised behaviour?" Elizabeth cried.

"You are not yet married Elizabeth and when you are I hope that you will understand that once you have committed your life to one man your first consideration in all things should be your husband. I made a vow before God and man that I would honour William Collins. It shames me now that at one time I thought him unworthy of that declaration, but I soon came to realise that he is a much better man than we first thought him to be."

"Charlotte, I...," Elizabeth began. "I do not know what to say. I believed that we were still of one mind as to Mr. Collins' character. We both thought little of his overblown manners and lack of sensibility whilst in Meryton."

"He may not be charming or handsome like Mr. Darcy or Colonel Fitzwilliam or God help us, even Mr Wickham, but he is a very _good_ man. If only you would take the opportunity to talk to him and actually listen to his responses you may come to realise this in time. In the short time we have been married I have come to the realisation that each day Mr. Collins selflessly performs small acts of kindness that improve the lives of the people within this community. And not because of his ordained duties as a clergyman, but because he simply wants to do good in this world. That, to me Elizabeth, is the mark of a man worthy of our utmost respect." Charlotte exclaimed.

"I do not wish for an immediate answer as to whether you will stay, but I admit that I am not hopeful regarding your decision. In my experience once you have made a judgement on a person's character Lizzy, very rarely does that opinion change and I could not ask you to go against your principles in this matter."

Elizabeth gasped as she recollected Mr. Darcy's similar pronouncement at Netherfield on this aspect of his own character which at the time she thought showed him to be intractable. Did Charlotte believe this to be true of her?

"I am sorry for causing any distress to yourself and Mr. Collins, but in my defence I did think him to be unaware of my comments and thought that you found it amusing."

Charlotte was in two minds as to whether or not she accepted the veracity of this ingenuous comment. She looked off into the distance as she contemplated her friend's words.

"And Charlotte," Charlotte glanced back at Elizabeth who appeared to be somewhat abashed as she admitted, "I know that this speaks ill to my character but I admit that my improper behaviour was perhaps fuelled at being slighted by Mr. Collins when he so swiftly switched his preference to you. Even if she turns down an offer of marriage, no lady wishes to feel that she is that easily replaceable." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

Charlotte's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You felt slighted! Elizabeth, how do you think I felt for years when at each and every assembly I was forced to stand idly by when the gentlemen would all but ignore me as though I were invisible. They were certainly vocal in expressing their preference to dance with any other female there or refrain from dancing altogether. This happened to you on one occasion. Do you recall how indignant you were? Oh, how you joked about it with all that would listen, even to the man himself, but you cannot tell me that this did not colour your opinion of Mr. Darcy from the outset.

Please do not think so badly of yourself, you may always remind yourself that you, and not I, were his first choice. In all honesty William was coerced into marriage by Lady Catherine; she made no bones that his living was dependant on him returning from Hertfordshire with a bride. This worked in my favour as had I not married Mr. Collins it was quite likely that I would have had no other offers. I too have no fortune to offer a suitor Lizzy, but unlike you I have neither age nor beauty on my side," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Charlotte...," Elizabeth stood and stepped towards her friend with her hand outstretched in supplication.

"No, now is the not the time for the balm of kind words Elizabeth, now is the time for reflection on both our parts." Charlotte said standing from her resting place. She paused and determined on keeping her course said, "As we are taking each other into mutual confidences, I feel bound to state that if you were previously aware of the feelings that Mr. Darcy has for you then it was wrong of you to flirt with his cousin in that manner."

"What! Mr. Darcy does not have feelings for me, Charlotte." Elizabeth laughed.

"His eyes tell a different tale Lizzy."

"They tell a tale of loathing perhaps, disdain certainly," Elizabeth scoffed.

"No. Love perhaps, adoration certainly. Mr. Darcy could not keep his eyes away from you this afternoon. Oh the poor man, the pain on his face when you were responding favourably to those ridiculous compliments from the Colonel." Charlotte shook her head.

"I tell you that you are sorely mistaken Charlotte." Elizabeth countered. "I may have been wrong when it comes to his dealings with Wickham but I still believe that Mr. Darcy persuaded Mr. Bingley to quit Netherfield so as to distance him from Jane. If Mr. Darcy thought Jane was not a suitable prospect for a tradesman's son, he is unlikely to have romantic feelings for me as the difference in our situations is that much greater," she said sardonically.

"In good faith, I have to say this. You were erroneous in your original assessment of Wickham, mayhap you have misjudged Mr. Darcy. I beg that you put aside your current prejudice for this gentleman and the next time you speak with him, look into his eyes; listen closely to his words. If you cannot see or hear an iota of regard for you then you may tell me in the strongest possible terms that I was wrong."

Elizabeth appeared shocked at this proposal and sat back heavily on the arbour seat, her eyes fixed on the path to Rosings.

Charlotte hoped that Elizabeth would come to understand that although this exchange had pained them both, Charlotte's growing respect for her husband had forced her to take this stance. She wished with all her might that their differing opinions would not completely undo their long standing friendship.

Charlotte stood for a short time regarding the silently contemplative Elizabeth. She walked a few steps toward the house before saying softly over her shoulder, "I hope that you will think hard on everything we have discussed Elizabeth. When you have come to a decision regarding your stay here please let me know."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Chapter title is an excerpt from Thoughts on Art and Life by Leonardo da Vinci

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 14 – Truth Is To Falsehood As Light Is To Darkness (Part 2)

Charlotte was busy for several days as, after discussing with William her desire to do a little more for the young people in their community, she was in the process of setting up an informal school for any of the children from the village and local farms who were willing to spend a little time and effort learning their letters and some basic arithmetic.

Sir William, who as a liberal peer was an exponent of free education for the masses, was thrilled at his daughter's idea and extended generous funding to Charlotte to enable her to buy a number of reading primers, rudimentary children's books, slates and chalks for the children's use and a large blackboard held upright by a folding easel.

Emma and Charlotte had cleared out the furniture from the mostly unused morning room at the rear of the house and Robbie had rescued an old wooden table from Rosings that was going to be chopped up for kindling. The table had a large split down the centre from being placed too near the kitchen fires but it was large enough to seat twelve children comfortably and Charlotte would have the pupils bring in chairs from the dining room and sitting room at the start of each lesson.

The teaching tools had been delivered to the parsonage the day after Elizabeth and Charlotte's frank exchange of views and Charlotte had become so involved in setting up the schoolroom that it was a full two days before she had time to ponder on Elizabeth's decision. Elizabeth herself had either remained in her room, taken long solitary walks in the Park or had accompanied Sir William, Maria and Mr. Collins in trips out in the barouche.

Since Lady Catherine's nephews had arrived in Hunsford, the invitations to take tea or dine at Rosings Park had stopped forthwith, a happy reprieve for the parsonage residents, but that Friday afternoon William Collins returned from giving his daily report to his patroness and informed his wife and guests that Lady Charlotte wished for her nephews to have some company other than their immediate family and that they were expected for dinner on Tuesday. Charlotte resented being invited purely as entertainment for Lady Catherine's visitors, but she could console herself with a little happiness at the prospect of seeing the handsome Colonel Fitzwilliam again.

After dinner that evening all of the party had followed Charlotte into the newly furnished schoolroom and gave praise and well wishes to her and William on their new undertaking. William was bursting with pride at Charlotte's venture and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion to his guests and indeed, grinning widely, he went so far as to kiss her cheek in public, something he had not done since their wedding day.

Charlotte shared the news that, as the respected Hunsford de facto town crier and lawmaker, Emma had managed to persuade a number of families into allowing their children to attend a lesson once each week directly after church on Sunday. As an added incentive for the children to return each week they would receive a hot meal afterwards and they would be allowed to take home a primer and slate to practice between lessons if they so wished.

As they were turning to leave the room Elizabeth placed her hand on Charlotte's arm to stop her.

"Charlotte, I wonder if I could have a word in private please?"

Charlotte turned to William, "Would you excuse us for a moment my dear?"

"Of course, I believe that Miss Maria has consented to play the piano for us," he said sotto voce. "She's quite anxious about playing in public, so we must make sure to encourage her to practice more whilst she's here and away from your brothers and sister who tease her so if she makes a mistake."

Charlotte smiled at William, "You're very good to think of this sir, but be sure to only give praise where it is due. I would not like to think of her returning home and thinking herself a more skilled player than she is in reality."

Mr. Collins sketched a bow and left the ladies to their feminine chatter.

Elizabeth walked to the other side of the table and traced her finger over the smoothed edges of the cracked wood. After a moment she looked up and began her speech.

"All of my life I have been proud to be an intelligent and educated female. Almost from infancy my father has told everyone that would listen that his second eldest daughter was as clever, witty and capable as any son. I have been raised to trust my own judgement over that of others. I...I now believe that the instruction in good manners recently handed down to my younger sister's and mother should have been extended to me.

"I have thought back on my dealings with Mr. Collins and in some respect you are correct in your assertion that I have been discourteous to my host. I have taken your advice and conversed with him on several occasions and his behaviour is indeed much improved to how it was in Meryton; he is now...quite sensible." Elizabeth looked down at the rug. "Emma was as a proud mama when I asked about his work in the village and I am now overwhelmed by his generosity, kindness and humanity...but Charlotte he was so terrible whilst in Hertfordshire that I did not believe that you could have wrought such a change on the man in a few short months.

"I was openly rude to you and your husband and for that I apologised to Cousin William on our walk this afternoon and he very kindly gave his acceptance and he then...and then, he asked if we could now be good friends as well as family." Elizabeth's voice had begun to crack and shake during this speech and she was now weeping steadily. "I now have to do the same to you. Charlotte can you ever forgive me for being such a terrible guest and an ill mannered and obstinate friend?"

Charlotte made her way over to Elizabeth and took her into her arms. She could feel Elizabeth's slight body shaking with anguish and she calmed her the best she could before they were overheard.

"I am so happy that you have spoken to William and have made your peace with him. As for you being an ill mannered and obstinate friend, you have been testing at times, but we are fast friends who have the strength of character to point out shortcomings to each other and work on improving ourselves. I accept your apology unreservedly and I am very happy that you are staying." She held the quietening Elizabeth at arms length. "You are staying?"

Elizabeth half sobbed, half laughed and nodded her head before hugging Charlotte tightly once more.

"Thank you Charlotte, thank you for your understanding and patience. You've certainly earned your place in heaven dealing with two such hard headed women as Lady Catherine and myself." Elizabeth released Charlotte at last and she wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I have an apology to make in turn." Charlotte said. "I never before believed you to be in anyway hurt by my marriage to William. I understood at the time that you disapproved of our match, but not that you would feel rebuffed by Mr. Collins actions."

"That proves the extend of my pride and arrogance; though I knew that we were entirely unsuited to one another, I did not wish for my cousin to prove that he could find happiness with anyone else."

"Am I forgiven for being unfeeling towards you?" Charlotte asked.

"There is nothing to forgive sweet Charlotte. Now, before we go through to listen to Maria, do I look presentable?" She held her face toward the candlelight.

"Your eyes are a little red and swollen perhaps. Go through to the bath house and bathe your face in cold water, that should help in no time."

Friends again, they walked out of the schoolroom. "Oh, I quite forgot to tell you that I received a reply to my letter from my father late this afternoon. He has begun to make enquiries in Meryton and Cambridge, but with the information he now has, it is probable that any answers he receives will be superfluous; for you see my father reports that Mr. Wickham attempted to elope with Miss King!"

"What!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I thought that the couple were engaged to be married; what reason did they have to run away together?"

"Apparently her uncle was visiting his bank in London a few days ago and he stopped overnight at his club. He was dining alone there and quite by chance a group of gentlemen asked if he wished to sit with them. After dinner he decided to join them in a game of cards and Mr. Wickham's name was mentioned several times.

"Once he had ascertained that they were discussing the Mr. Wickham he knew, Mr. King told these fellows that he was acquainted with Mr. Wickham and that the gentleman in question was in fact engaged to marry his niece, Miss King. The group then fell into an ominous silence and one young man asked if Miss King happened to have a fortune or income of note. Mr. King confirmed this to be the case.

"He was then informed that it was known throughout town that Mr. Wickham had engineered meeting with, and secretly romancing, at least two young gentlewomen, both of whom were independently wealthy. No names were given of course.

"Luckily his connection with these girls was severed by their families before any harm could befall them. Mr. King's companions then went on to inform him that Mr. Wickham was an inveterate gambler, profligate and...well, my father didn't quite come out and say this but he implied that Mr. Wickham was well known by ladies of ill-repute.

"The wretch! And to think he passed himself off to our friends and neighbours as a hard done by gentleman. What did Mr. King do with this knowledge?" Charlotte asked her as shaking limbs forced her to take a seat on the stairs.

"Mr. King returned to Meryton the next morning, informed the orphan that the wedding was off and forbade her to see George Wickham again. He sent for Mr. Wickham to attend to him at home, but apparently he must have come by the knowledge that his secret was out and he had packed most of belongings and fled his rooms. Mr. King took no further action so as to protect his niece. He took my father into his confidence when he came to Mr. King asking for information on Mr. Wickham's whereabouts. They shared their stories and my father and Mr. King then went to inform Colonel Forster of his officer's misbehaviour. The Colonel promised that a search would be made for the deserter.

"That very evening Mr. King was woken by his head groom who had caught Miss King trying to make off with one of the horses. Miss King was distraught and put up a pretty struggle, but once she had calmed she told her uncle that Mr. Wickham had been successful in getting a note to her requesting that she come to him that evening so that they could marry in Gretna Green. The note explained that he had been foully undone by his enemies and that anything her uncle told her about him was a fantastical untruth propogated my those same rogues. He wrote that he would prove his innocence to her if she would meet him on the London road.

"London? Why London if they were going to Scotland to elope?" Charlotte questioned, her brows pulled tightly together.

"This is only a supposition on my part Charlotte, but Mr. Wickham has lied about most things, why not lie about the elopement too. My belief is that he would have taken her to London and compromised her in public so that her uncle would have no option but to force them to marry."

"The shame it would bring on the poor girl. Lizzy, she would have been ruined; turned away from all polite society." Charlotte gasped.

"Both of them would, but her husband would have a nice pot of gold in the bank to content himself with. What cares he if his wife is not accepted by the ton or if she is turned away by her remaining family?"

"Wicked, unconscionable man. Did the Colonel's search party find him and bring him to justice?"

"No. The scoundrel escaped by the skin of his teeth. My father thinks he has probably returned to London as he has friends in low places and will find it easier to hide amongst the masses."

"And what of Miss King?"

"My father says that her funds have been tied up in a trust until she reaches her majority and that she has been sent to a strict school for young ladies in Norwich. Hopefully this will keep her out of the clutches of Mr. Wickham and any other ne'er-do-wells."

"I wonder if Mr. Darcy knows of this?" Charlotte pondered.

"Probably. I am sure that he keeps a careful watch for Mr. Wickham's escapades having had to help him out of scrapes in the past. If not, Mr. Darcy will have further ammunition against me when I apologise to him for believing the stories that devil told." Elizabeth harrumphed loudly.

"Lizzy, he took in the whole of the village with his silky words, don't pillory yourself so." Charlotte chided.

"I can now acknowledge to myself that I am indeed a hard-headed fool Charlotte; and he didn't take in everyone, you never believed his stories."

"But I never believed his soul to be as black as it is. His greed and pride will be his downfall I think. Take heart Lizzy, he will receive justice Lizzy, if not in this life then in the next."

The ladies then parted temporarily; Lizzy to cool her heated face and Charlotte to assist poor blundering Maria at the piano.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – This chapter may prove to be a little controversial for the P&P purists as Charlotte is **extremely** outspoken in giving her views to William on the hypocrisy of men and the injustice of some Christian beliefs. I know that Christian ladies in Regency society wouldn't discuss these subjects or act in certain ways even whilst alone with their husbands, but cut Charlotte a little slack; she's tired and emotional.

Chapter title is an excerpt from Thoughts on Art and Life by Leonardo da Vinci

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 15 – Truth Is To Falsehood As Light Is To Darkness (Part 3)

On Saturday morning the whole party stayed in the dining room after breakfasting to make plans for a trip to Walmer Castle on the coming Monday, that is if the weather held clear.

Sir William had already received a letter giving the permission of the Earl of Liverpool to take a tour of the castle and gardens whenever they pleased. Elizabeth and Charlotte were particularly interested in viewing the gardens as they had been designed by their heroine, the beautiful and accomplished Lady Stanhope.

Maria was glowing that morning as she had been praised for the pieces she had played well on the piano and when she had made a mistake both Charlotte and Elizabeth patiently sat with her and gave instruction until she corrected herself.

At fifteen years of age Maria Lucas was markedly different from the boisterous and confident Lydia Bennet; Maria was more likely to be surrounded by stacks of books in her father's library than members of the militia and if a gentleman even glanced her way, the poor child was struck dumb.

Her short time in Kent had already caused her to blossom into a more confident young lady and this was due in no small part to the interest Mr. Collins took in his new sister. They talked about literature of an evening, even though Mr. Collins was not as well read as Maria, and he always took the time to ask her opinion on world events where generally Sir William and Charlotte dominated these conversations.

Mr. Collins had a particular friend in the village named Mr. Ennis. He was a Swiss-born gentleman who had been the under-steward to Lady Catherine's husband for a number of years until Sir. Lewis' death, at which time Lady Catherine decided that his position was redundant and he was dismissed from the post.

Not wanting to return to his homeland, he had settled in a small shop front in Hunsford and had turned his hobby into his life's work. He was now regarded as one of the finest clock and watchmakers in England and the cream of society ventured into Kent to commission new pieces from Mr. Ennis or their servants travelled to bring in items for repair rather then sending them to the more well known establishments in London.

Maria found his appearance rather unsettling when they were first introduced. Working in poorly lit rooms on the delicate clock parts had caused his eyesight to diminish greatly and he wore thick spectacles to compensate. They magnified his eyes to such an extent that he looked nothing less than an amiable red-headed owl.

All of the Lucas children, including the girls, were educated by an excellent German governess named Fraulein Fischer who along with the basic requirements of her employers also taught her children more esoteric lessons such as astronomy, horology, art appreciation and natural sciences. As the daughter of a much lauded professor of physics, Fraulein Fischer had been one of the first women grudgingly accepted to informally study at her father's university. Whilst there she developed a lifelong passion for education and loved to pass on some of her knowledge of the world to her pupils.

These lessons proved to be very useful in Hunsford as when Maria and Charlotte conversed with Mr. Ennis not only could they speak knowledgeably on his preferred subject, they could do so in his mother tongue.

If her father had not made any plans for the day, Maria would try to coax errands from Emma so she could give a legitimate reason for visiting Hunsford village. Maria would then hurry through the given tasks and spend the rest of the morning sat on a small wooden stool in Mr. Ennis' workroom watching as he worked with his shoulders hunched over his bench painstakingly piecing together tiny gold and silver watches or scoring out the workings for an intricate and ornamental mantle clock.

They now had a routine where Maria was allowed to observe his work carefully until the time came when Mr. Ennis' eyes would eventually begin to ache and lose focus. He would make them both a demitasse of the thick chocolate he preferred accompanied by crumbly honey pastries. They would consume their treats in his parlour in quiet contemplation until one or the other thought of a topic worthy of their attention.

Maria would then return to her sister's home for lunch and afterwards she would either take Abigail for a walk over to Mary Kendle's farm and beg to look after baby Harry for a little while or she would sit in the parsonage kitchen and help Emma prepare vegetables for dinner or assist with the darning and sewing.

Maria's mother would no doubt have despaired over her daughter's lowly and unladylike occupations and attempted to have her socialise more with Elizabeth and Charlotte, but Sir. William was an indulgent papa and if doing these things made his little angel happy then so be it. And happy she was.

In the new spirit of friendship Elizabeth had joined William in visiting with his parishioners and Sir William had accompanied them as he was greatly impressed with his son-in-law's accomplishments and wished to see if any of the Hunsford practices could be adapted for the Meryton parish.

Charlotte had been informed by Emma that morning that Dorcas, the little maid who had been brought low by a man, was still poorly after losing her child some time ago.

Charlotte had armed herself with a basket full of provisions for the girl and she had walked the two miles or so over the fields to the small but watertight outbuilding where the girl had been moved to when her fever first developed.

Mary had protested against this initially, but when Dr. Peterson told her that her family may be at risk of the fever spreading to them she grudgingly allowed it, but only until such time that the girl began to show some improvement.

When Charlotte knocked on the open door of the small dwelling she was surprised to see Dr. Peterson already there, he was kneeling by the girl's bedside, one hand at her neck and the other holding his pocket watch. A rough hewn window covered by some flimsy cambric allowed in enough light for Charlotte to see that the poor girl's face was almost grey in colour and her exposed skin was covered in a sheen of greasy looking sweat.

Her eyes were closed, the almost translucent lids fluttering as she slept and her breathing was laboured. A lit fire pit in the far corner of the room made the atmosphere unbearably muggy and there was an overpowering stench of sweat and decay in the small space, causing Charlotte to raise her handkerchief to cover her nose and mouth.

Dr. Peterson stood and swiped ineffectually at the dust on his knees. He then indicated to Charlotte that she should follow him outside, which she did willingly.

"Is she no better Doctor?" Charlotte asked.

"No ma'am. In fact her condition is worsening. Emma and I cleaned her up as much as we could but the poor creature has other health issues which are not allowing her to regain the strength she needs to recover." He wiped his hands with his handkerchief and then rubbed it over his perspiring face. "I believe that her shame at her...previous condition holds a large part of the blame for her decline; the poor girl has simply given up her will to live. It will not be too long now. I was going to ask, with your permission of course, if Emma could sit with her for some time this evening as I've been called over to Mrs. Camberley's as her legs need urgent attention again."

Charlotte cringed. Mrs. Camberley's legs were infamous in Hunsford as the lady herself would happily give long recitations as to the number, size and general ghastliness of the open sores she had developed.

"Don't bother Emma, Doctor. I'll stay here with the girl until your return." Charlotte told him.

"Are you sure Mrs. Collins? It will not be pleasant for you and the poor child may pass over at any moment."

"I'm sure as I can be," she replied, resolute in her decision to stay. "If anyone is in need of some simple Christian care it's this poor lamb. Is there anything I should do for her, Dr. Peterson? Could she take a little broth or water if she wakes?"

"You can try ma'am, but I believe she's beyond needing simple nourishment."

"You go now Dr. Peterson and see to your patient. Could I ask you to take the time to call into the parsonage to let my husband know where I am. I would not like to worry him unduly."

"I will madam. I thank you for doing this and I am sure to return before nightfall." He went back into the foul smelling hut and retrieved his medical bag from which he took a small green bottle. "This is laudanum which will help her with the pain if she awakens. It's a strong mix so you can give her one or two drops diluted in a cup of water if she is able to drink, if not, give her a drop at a time under her tongue until she sleeps again."

Charlotte took the bottle and placed it carefully in the purse hanging from her wrist. With that Dr. Peterson bade her adieu and strode off to the edge of the field where his horse was lazily cropping the spring grass.

Charlotte took a few deep breaths before venturing back inside the outbuilding. There was no chair available for her use, so she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, being careful not to jostle the child and she took both of the girls slender hands into her own and began to pray.

Charlotte was heartsick. The girl was barely 4' 7" tall and was shockingly emaciated except for her hugely swollen stomach. Her hair was as pale and thin as a spider's web and it was matted to her head and face with sweat. Emma had told Charlotte that Dorcas had never been a big girl, so she would not have been strong enough to fight off even a weak man's unwanted attention.

Charlotte rose from her place, took a clean napkin from her basket and dampened it in the bucket of cold water near the door. She retook her seat and lovingly wiped over the girl's face, neck and hands with the clean, cool cloth.

Dorcas sighed a little at this action, so Charlotte did this several times until the girl smiled sweetly in her dreams and she fell into a deeper, easier slumber.

Charlotte continued to pray over the girl for several hours, both out loud and silently. As the sky began to darken Dorcas finally woke and looked at Charlotte with troubled blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be here ma'am – it's not for the likes of you here,"she said softly.

"I am where God means me to be Dorcas. Now I have some warm broth for you if you could take it?"

"No thank you Mrs. Collins, but I'll take some water if you have it."

"Are you in any pain Dorcas?" Charlotte asked as she bent to scoop up a dipper of water.

"No ma'am, I feel as hot as the devil and achy all over but there's not much pain except for me belly."

"The doctor gave me some medicine for you to take that would ease it."

"No ma'am, I deserve to suffer for what I did." At this she coughed deeply and expelled a large glob of green and red mucus which fell onto her chin. Although sickened, Charlotte wiped it away with a cloth before lifting the girl's head a little so she could drink. Dorcas only took a single draught before she gave a deep groan and closed her eyes.

"Let me back down on the bed Mrs. Collins. I'm feeling right strange."

Charlotte sat down and took up the girls fire hot hand. "You have nothing to blame yourself for Dorcas, you were robbed of your innocence by a wolf in sheep's clothing who should be stopped from harming anyone else...could you not give Emma or Mary the name of your attacker child?"

"I never knew it ma'am. He used to come slinking into Rosings through the kitchen of a night. I could see him from my bed under the table."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a tall man, a gentleman from the look of his clothes. I saw him but once in the light."

"His face Dorcas, did you recognise his face?"

"No ma'am. I told Emma to ask Miss Anne as she'd know the bastard's name."

"Why would Miss Anne know the man Dorcas?" A puzzled Charlotte asked.

"'Cos that's who was talking to him in the garden that day. Cook had sent me out to get some chives from the gardener but he wasn't there so I went to pick it myself at the bottom of the kitchen garden and I saw them walking in the little apple orchard there."

"And it appeared as though Miss Anne knew this fiend?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

"Aye ma'am. They were holding hands and had their heads right close together." Dorcas' eyes opened wide and she cried out. "Oh no, Emma said I weren't to talk of it any more. You won't tell her I told will you Mrs. Collins?"

Charlotte was shocked beyond belief that an apparently close acquaintance of Miss Anne de Bourgh could have done this to a child and she was upset that Emma would have made the girl keep this awful secret.

"No Dorcas, I won't tell her. Your secret is safe for now."

"Can I have some of that medicine now missus. My belly is hammering like a drum."

Charlotte did as Dr. Peterson said and put three drops under Dorcas' tongue before she fell back into her fevered sleep.

When Charlotte was sure that the girl would not wake, she stood and exited the room deeply breathing in the fresh evening air to clear away the fug of the sick room. She was in two minds over what to do with the information she had been given, but she knew that firstly she had to speak to Emma. Their housekeeper was a finely turned instrument in scenting out right and wrong and there had to be a good reason why she hadn't spoken out about the attacker.

Charlotte went back into the building and took a bowl of the broth for herself and as Dorcas was no longer sleeping easily she sat to eat it on the cold, dirt floor as near to the head of the bed as she could. Later in the night she ran her hand over the girl's forehead or stroked her finger's over her face; she sang soft, sweet lullabies and uplifting hymns; she prayed aloud and she spoke nonsense and she ran that now rancid damp cloth over the poor dying girl in an attempt to cool her burning flesh and give what little comfort she was capable of.

Charlotte knew that it must now be very late and she was alarmed that the doctor had still not returned and William had not come to her assistance. Several times she gave Dorcas more laudanum to keep her quiet and ease her pain when she awoke and began to cry out piteously for her mother. Charlotte slept a little and woke as the sky outside was lightening.

She could see that Dorcas was awake and staring at her; her breathing now a horrible echoing, rattling sound. Charlotte returned to her place on the bed edge. She tried to feed the child a little water, but it she refused it by turning her head aside and the liquid flowed down her chin and onto her chest. Charlotte returned the dipper to the bucket unused.

"What's Hell like missus?" Dorcas asked weakly.

"The bible tells us that it's a horrible place full of eternal fire and brimstone, but only the worst sinners are damned to go there Dorcas, so you shall not see it for yourself. You shall go to Heaven and be with God and all of his angels that dwell there."

"Lady Catherine said I would go to Hell. She said Hell was the only fit place for a trollop like me. What's a trollop Ma'am?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but Lady Charlotte should not have said those things to you." Charlotte said, her tears falling onto the thin sheet covering the girl.

I didn't want him to lay with me, honest. I was abed under the table when he was leaving and I must have made a noise 'cos he spotted me there. He lay on top of me and told me that dirty little sneaks and peekers deserved to be punished. It hurt, oohhh, it hurt so much and I couldn't get him off of me no matter how hard I tried..."

Charlotte tried to comfort her but she wouldn't listen. "I'm going to Hell, I'm burning now and I'm going to burn forever."

"Listen to me Dorcas. My husband is a man of the church so I know this to be the truth. You did not sin and you will not go to hell. God has saved a place in heaven just for you."

"Will my mam be there when I go - and my baby?" Dorcas closed her eyes and laid back quietly.

"I'm sure they will be waiting for you. You can all be together forever." Charlotte turned at a noise behind her. In the doorway stood an apologetic Dr. Peterson and an angry William Collins.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Collins, I was waylaid by Lady Catherine who insisted that I immediately attend to Miss Anne...although she knows there is nothing I can do for her." he added under his breath.

"You cannot be blamed Dr. Peterson, Lady Catherine has a force of will that I am well aware of. I'm sure you returned to us as soon as you were able."

"How has she been?" He enquired as he stooped to gently press his hand on Dorcas' stomach. She groaned in pain.

"She's weakening and has only taken a little water. I have been giving her the drops as you instructed." Charlotte took the bottle from her purse and handed it back to him.

"Should I stay?" Charlotte asked, "I don't like to leave her now."

"Go home Mrs. Collins and get some rest, you don't wish to be here at the end. I'm sure you did a fine job of caring for the girl. You've certainly given her more Christian comfort than I or anyone else was able to offer." At this, he looked at Mr. Collins with a scowl.

From his place near the door William spoke. "Come Charlotte, let us go home for a little rest before church my dear."

"I want to stay with the Dorcas, William. Someone should be here for her."

"Someone will be. Emma is making her way here now with Mary and when the girl finally passes they can help ready her for burial."

Charlotte dragged him away from the doorwayg by his arm. "Show some heart William, the girl will hear for she is awake." She moved them further away from the outbuilding.

"I heard what you said to her Charlotte. You should not have given her false expectations of redemption even if you did it out of kindness. The girl sinned and hell will be her destination," he said with a grim determination.

"The girl was forced William. The man was at fault not that child. He came into her place of rest and..._raped_ her," Charlotte whispered the oft unspoken word.

"The church teaches us that when a woman lies with a man, the woman takes his sin into herself. This is a fact Charlotte and cannot be disputed." His face had twisted with anger at his wife's words.

"And who heads the church William...MEN. They are the persons who decide on doctrine, so of course women would be portrayed as the sinners as men are unlikely to take any burden onto themselves."

"I command that you speak no more on this matter Charlotte. The bible is the guiding light of the church and that Good Book taught us that it was Eve and not Adam who brought forth the original sin. You are verging on blasphemy here wife and I will not stand for it." As his voice raised in volume he stepped towards her with his hand held upwards as though to hit her.

"Strike me William and as God is my witness _I _will not stand for it." Charlotte said towering over him.

The anger leached out of his face and he looked at his hand in horror. "Charlotte, I...oh my God, I didn't...I mean I couldn't..."

Charlotte stepped back from him. "This is the only time in our marriage that I have wished that we had not wed. I had thought that even though you are a devout man of God, you would still have the humanity and forbearance to give solace to a wronged child."

"Charlotte, I am truly sorry about raising my hand to you. I would never have dealt the blow, but I cannot apologise for carrying out my God-given duties and telling the child that she would be denied entry to heaven for her sins."

Charlotte turned her back on her husband in disgust and walked towards home; William following closely on her heels. When she judged that they were far enough from the Doctor to not be overheard, Charlotte swung around to face William and she was strangely pleased to see him cower away from her.

"For all of your fine talk of condemning sinners you jump to attend to the greatest one amongst us every day. She does not show any charity to those under her care and with no thought of their future she turns out members of her household if it can save her a few pennies or can bring her some small, twisted pleasure. She belittles you at every turn and thinks that she can browbeat me into having a child." Charlotte stopped for breath. "And that whey faced, mealy daughter of hers. When I think that she has caused..." Charlotte stopped.

"Caused? What has Miss Anne caused?" William asked; his face aflame with his righteous anger and fear that Charlotte's caustic words would somehow find their way back to Lady Catherine.

"Never mind, go back and tend to your lost sheep William. If it pleases your God, go ahead and fill that poor baby's mind with fear and pain in her final hours. And William, I will pay for her burial if no-one else comes forward." And with her final words Charlotte turned again to trudge wearily home in the lovely dawn light.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Chapter title is an excerpt from Thoughts on Art and Life by Leonardo da Vinci

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 16 – Truth Is To Falsehood As Light Is To Darkness (Part 4)

Even though it was not yet fully light Charlotte made the decision to return home through the woods rather than take the footpath through the fields as she was less likely to meet up with any of the farmhands on their way to work.

She was physically and mentally exhausted after watching over Dorcas and then her dreadful confrontation with William, so when she reached a spot about halfway to her home she sank to her knees and rested her head against the sweet, damp grass. The tears came easily and she gave herself permission to let her emotions sweep her away as there was no one in the vicinity to witness her outpouring of grief.

She had thought that her influence with William had tempered his incomprehensible adulation of Lady Catherine, but she had never given a thought as to his spiritual beliefs.

Charlotte had never imagined that he would be so rabidly pious when it came to an issue that was so patently unfair. She understood that he had been raised by a strict parent and that the seminary he attended after university had been deemed conservative by modern standards.

He had told his wife tales of the harsh seminary regime that had led him away from the more orthodox belief systems his fellow students followed. She had believed that because of this her husband kept to his own moral code and did not blindly follow doctrine where he thought the premise to be outdated. She was obviously wrong in this and if she was wrong about her husband in this matter, in what other ways had she fooled herself?

Probably most shocking of all to Charlotte was the fact that William had raised his hand to her. She knew that it was commonplace for some husbands to physically chastise their spouse, but she would have been amused beyond words if anyone had told her previously that William would attempt this.

Her parents had been married for thirty years and in all of that time there had been some harsh words spoken, usually caused by her mother's spendthrift ways, but never had her father felt the need to raise even his voice to his wife.

Charlotte was overwhelmed with emotion and after her crying jag finally ended, the dappled morning sun and the gentle calls of the birds lulled her to sleep.

Charlotte was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but she believed that she was dreaming, so it wasn't until she felt herself being bodily shaken that she came to full wakefulness.

"Mrs. Collins are you unwell madam?"

Charlotte lifted her head from the ground and she raised her hand to wipe away the grass and small particles of soil which adhered to her clammy forehead.

"I am, thank you Mr. Darcy. I have been sitting vigil with a young girl who is not long for this world and my weariness overtook me suddenly."

Charlotte attempted to stand from her kneeling position, but her limbs did not wish to cooperate with her and it was only Mr. Darcy's strong grip on her elbow that allowed her to regain her feet.

"Thank you sir," she said, finally looking at him. He looked well groomed and was dressed in fine riding clothes. She on the other hand felt like a wrung out cloth. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, her hair was stuck to her face with sweat and dew and she knew that she stank of the sick room as she had seen Mr. Darcy's patrician nose wrinkle against her stench.

Embarrassed at how she must look to him, Charlotte took herself as far away from his side as she could without being impolite.

"I apologise for my appearance Mr. Darcy, but I thank you very much for your assistance as I may have lain there for the rest of the morning if you had not woken me. Please sir, do not let me interrupt your exercise."

"Nonsense madam. How can I judge you for such a trifling thing when you have been extending your Christian mercy to a poor suffering soul. And you have not taken me from my exercise, instead of riding the perimeter of the estate as I had planned, I will have a lengthy walk by seeing you safely back to the parsonage."

"There is no need Mr. Darcy, I am now fully conscious and it will not take me very long to walk home."

"Let me do my expected duty as a gentleman Mrs. Collins. If you do not, I am sure that your husband would be most upset at me allowing you to return unchaperoned when you are not quite yourself."

Unthinkingly Charlotte said out loud, "Unlikely."

"I think you do your husband an injustice madam." Mr. Darcy sounded scandalised.

"I apologise again Mr. Darcy. It seems as though I am still a little woolly-headed from lack of sleep, but I do assure you that I am capable of walking home alone."

"I will not take no for an answer Mrs. Collins, if my father were alive he would whip me if he knew I left a gentlewoman alone in the woods when she is clearly in some distress."

"Very well sir, I accede to your kind offer."

"Would you care to ride madam whilst I lead the horse?"

"No thank you, I much prefer to walk." He took the horse's reins in one hand and they walked silently side by side for a little while. Charlotte could see from the corner of her eye that Mr. Darcy continually glanced at her, worry creasing his dark brow.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"This is damned impertinent of me but...I have to ask if you have been crying Mrs. Collins?"

"Thank you for your concern. I have wept a little sir. The child was in such terrible pain and it was heavy burden to bear to be alone with her in the sick room all night. I tried to give her some consolation through prayer and I did administer the medicine supplied by Dr. Peterson but it just doesn't seem to me as though I did enough to ease her suffering."

"You were alone madam? Did no one accompany you?"

"Quite alone. My husband was aware of my whereabouts and I had thought that he would come to my aid when darkness fell but he and Dr. Peterson did not arrive until dawn broke."

"Mr. Collins was comforting my aunt as Miss. Anne had experienced one of her turns. I believe I saw him and Dr. Peterson leave Rosings as I was setting out for the stables this morning."

"Was he now. Well at least my mind is at rest that my husband was not anxious at my absence as he was obviously fully occupied by his duties," Charlotte said wryly.

They became quiet again until Charlotte's feet stumbled over a hidden tree root. Mr. Darcy put her arm through his and he steadied her this way for the rest of their journey.

"How are your guests Mrs. Collins? Are they all well?"

"They are all quite well sir, thank you."

"Er, Miss. Elizabeth...er, she is enjoying her stay?" Charlotte looked at him artfully and knew from his crimson face and stuttering speech that her supposition was correct. Mr. Darcy had indeed fallen for Elizabeth Bennet's not inconsiderable charms.

"I believe that she is, although she misses her sister Jane terribly. The eldest Miss. Bennet is in town at the moment staying with her aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street. Do you know it sir?" Mr. Darcy nodded. "I believe that she called on Miss. Bingley a few weeks ago but the Bingley's must be very busy as they have yet to return the visit. Did you happen to see Miss. Bennet whilst you were in London Mr. Darcy?"

Charlotte knew that she should not interfere but she did feel a little pity for poor Jane Bennet's heart even though she was still of a mind that if Jane had been more forthcoming with Mr. Bingley he may not have been so easily persuaded to quit either Netherfield Hall or the girl who had captured his attention.

Mr. Darcy looked abashed when he replied. "No madam, I was not afforded that pleasure as I was staying at Darcy House in town and not with the Bingley's."

"I was quite surprised that Mr. Bingley left Hertfordshire so shortly after his arrival. And then no sooner had the Bingley's quit then Miss. Bennet left Meryton too," Charlotte dropped her voice as though there was a possibility of being overheard. "Indeed, I have heard from a source very close to the lady herself that she had taken herself off from Hertfordshire as she was suffering greatly. It seems as though she had formed a strong attachment to a young gentleman but before they could make a mutual declaration of their feelings they were torn asunder by outside forces."

Mr. Darcy said nothing, but to Charlotte's eyes he did look a little shamefaced.

"Elizab...I mean my confidente, told me that she could not consider any romantic ties for herself until she could be assured of Miss. Bennet's happiness with her young gentleman," Charlotte sighed deeply. "My friend believes that Jane Bennet may never again be given the opportunity to be in the company of her preferred young man, so it could be that my kindly confidente may have to turn away offers of courtship for many years to come."

Mr. Darcy looked thoughtful at the pronouncement but wisely said nothing on the matter.

"Mrs. Collins, have you and your guests had a chance to explore Kent yet?"

"We have not been able to see as much of the countryside as we had originally wished as my husband's duties at Rosings Park have kept him quite busy, but we have now planned an outing to Walmer Castle on Monday and we are looking forward to it very much."

"The Earl of Liverpool is an acquaintance of mine but I have never had an opportunity to see the stronghold. I believe that there are some very interesting Tudor fortifications there."

"I believe so. My own preference is to see the gardens, they are said to be very fine indeed."

"It should be a very pleasurable excursion for your party." He looked at her and he inexplicably, as they were by now quite near the parsonage, slowed his walk to such a pace as they had almost come to a stop.

"If I can persuade my cousin to join me I may make the journey there myself sometime this week," He turned his head and looked piteously at Charlotte before carrying on.

"Of course, that sort of outing is a much more enjoyable occasion when you are of a larger party but as my Cousin Anne is currently indisposed and as I am sure that my aunt would not be willing to leave her side, it seems that I would be thwarted in these plans and it would just be Colonel Fitzwilliam and myself."

He thinks himself to be so sly, thought Charlotte gleefully. The man was obviously angling for an invitation to join their party so as to be closer to her friend. Who was Charlotte to deny him a chance to gain Elizabeth's affections.

"Mr. Darcy I have had a splendid idea." Mr. Darcy looked at Charlotte with unadulterated hope in his eyes. "Why do we not join forces as it were and you and the Colonel accompany us to Walmer Castle tomorrow? We have both my father's carriage and a hired barouche so we would have plenty of space to accommodate the two of you if yourself or the Colonel did not wish to ride. What say you sir, would you do the honour of joining us on our jaunt?"

A grin transformed the usually dour gentleman's face and for the first time Charlotte could see his handsome, happy mien with nary a scowl in sight.

"I would be very happy to accept your kind proposal on behalf of my cousin and myself Mrs. Collins, thank you."

Mr. Darcy picked up his pace and he almost dragged the exhausted Charlotte to her door.

"I believe that we will be leaving just after breakfast tomorrow Mr. Darcy. Will this do for you and the Colonel."

"It will suit us very well Mrs. Collins. We are both in the habit of being early risers." He didn't add that this would also afford them the possibility of slipping from the house before Lady Catherine arose and demanded to join them.

Even though her hand was patently filthy, Mr. Darcy gallantly raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Many thanks for your kind invitation madam. I entreat you to try to get a little rest before tomorrow so that you are not too tired to enjoy all the amusements that the day may bring."

"I will Mr. Darcy. My invitation on our little joyride is just a very small way of thanking you for your kindness in getting me safely home."

Mr. Darcy was still grinning happily as he swung himself up onto his steed and rode off towards Rosings Park.

Charlotte felt torn. She was happy that she may have assisted in a small way of nudging Elizabeth towards a brighter future but she felt guilty that she was thinking such happy thoughts when so many miserable things had occurred within a few short hours.

This day she would have to face awkward conversations with both Emma and William, but to temper this she had her first day of lessons to look forward to after church.

But before all that came about she thought that she would treat herself to a long perfumed bath and a large breakfast to bolster her body and spirits for the coming day. And with that thought she entered her still and quiet home.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Chapter title is an excerpt from Thoughts by Blaise Pascal

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 17 – Little Things Console Us Because Little Things Afflict Us

Charlotte took great pleasure is washing away the grime from her hair and body and she felt in full control of her faculties again. Once she had made herself presentable she went along to the dining room and joined her guests for breakfast. Charlotte made her apologies for her absence the day before but gave few details as to the circumstances. All three offered their prayers for the dying girl and did not press for information as they could see that the experience had wearied Charlotte beyond measure.

Charlotte noted that Emma had laid out a cold repast and that both her servant and her husband were not at home; she therefore presumed that Dorcas had finally succumbed to her illness and that Emma and William were seeing to the girl's final physical needs.

She informed the table that they would be accompanied by the two gentleman from Rosings Park on their excursion the next day and Charlotte was pleased to see a small smile form on Elizabeth's face at this news. Charlotte could only hope that, following their frank discussion regarding that gentleman, Lizzy was happy at the thought of seeing Mr. Darcy again and not his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

In Emma's absence, Charlotte's immediate thoughts were of feeding a dozen extra mouths after church, so after she had eaten her fill she took herself off to the kitchen to finish off the mutton stew. Emma had made several loaves of bread and left them in leavening oven ready for baking, so Charlotte only had to prepare the vegetables to add to the already bubbling bronze kettle filled with fragrant gravy and chunks of rich meat.

She was joined in these menial duties by Maria who, whilst peeling and chopping carrots, onions and potatoes, also requested that she be allowed to assist in helping the little ones with their numbers. She explained that she had thought of ways to make that part of their studies more interesting for the children and she had a number of ideas on how the lessons could be useful in their everyday lives.

Charlotte was happy for her offer of assistance as although she was proficient she, unlike Maria, was not fond of arithmetic and thought that her distaste for the subject may become apparent to her students and could discourage them from learning.

Once they had finished their tasks, Charlotte took Maria in her arms and, hugging her tightly, told her how proud she was of her intelligence and selfless manners. Maria beamed at this praise as being the quietest of the six Lucas children, her parents often overlooked her in favour of her more demanding or popular siblings.

Their father sought them out as he had become bored of waiting in the sitting room alone and finding his daughter's caught up in a display of sisterly affection he hugged them each in turn and gave them both a fond kiss on the temple.

Charlotte explained that Maria had offered to help teach the children and this made Sir. William very happy. He had been raised by a father who strongly believed that idleness was the root cause of wickedness and although Sir. William was now a fairly wealthy man he encouraged each of his offspring to take up some occupation which would be both edifying and of use to others.

The idea of Maria staying on for longer than originally planned to allow her to assist Charlotte was discussed, but Charlotte sensibly encouraged Maria to teach one or two lessons before making any firm and fast decisions.

This discussion was interrupted by the appearance of William. His clothes were dirty and his face was as red as a robin's chest.

"How is the girl, William?" Sir. William asked his son-in-law.

"She is now in the arms of God sir," he said whilst looking at Charlotte pointedly.

"Poor girl. When is her funeral to be held?" Charlotte asked, William's words giving her a little hope that he had come to see how unreasonable he had previously been.

"She has no family to inform of her passing and as the weather is so warm I have arranged for her burial to take place this afternoon. Two gentleman are just now attending to her grave and she will be interred after services if you wish to attend."

"I will," Charlotte said. "The poor mite should have someone to see her into the next life."

"We shall be there to pay out last respects too, eh Maria?" Sir. William said to his daughter.

"Yes sir, no one should be alone at the end of their days." After her recent moment of happiness with her father and sister, Maria felt great sadness that a young girl should be without family at her burial.

"Good, good," William said. "If you would excuse me I should change before we leave."

Charlotte excused herself and went up to her bedroom. Charlotte knocked before entering the room as, although they had been intimate in some ways, neither Charlotte or William had seen the other person when they had not been fully clothed.

"Come in Charlotte." He was fastening the buttons of a clean white shirt when she entered.

"Was she in much pain William?" Charlotte had imagined the poor girl being in the most fearsome agonies at the end.

"It was as though she fell asleep and did not awaken. It happened very soon after you left and I believe that you had given her the peace of mind she needed to slip into the next life Charlotte." He paused in doing up his shirt and held out both of his hands towards her, a pleading expression on his face. "I sometimes do not know what comes over me. I did not truly believe that the girl was condemned for her actions but I had listened to Lady Catherine for hours demanding that I not join you in giving succour to the girl because she was a harlot and ...I was unmanned...I find it so difficult to stand up to her, even when her beliefs do not mesh with my own. And then when you defied me.." He closed his eyes.

Charlotte took his outstretched hands in hers. "And what husband..tell me."

"It was not your face I saw Charlotte, but hers, Lady Catherine. Talking, talking, forever talking and telling me that everything I do or say is wrong and that I am an abject failure as a clergyman, a husband,..a...a man and I just wanted to...oh, it was as though a red mist came over my mind and when it cleared, there was your own precious face looking at me in such horror and I...I had been about to strike you. Charlotte can you ever forgive me? I do not have a stomach for violence but in that one moment..." His voice died away as he contemplated what his actions may have led to.

Charlotte gripped his hands a little harder and he looked into her face.

"You did not strike me, but if you had not taken control of your temper in time you may have. I care for you William, but if you ever purposely harm me then I will leave you and return to my father's house. I can never condone violence for any reason." Charlotte felt a small pang of guilt as she said this as she had often had thoughts of committing violent acts against persons who had offended her, but she knew that she would never carry out these attacks.

"I swear to you that I will never intentionally harm you. I care for you too, more than I ever thought I could care for a woman and I will try to be a better person...a better man. Someone you could become proud of marrying."

Charlotte pulled him towards her and bent to kiss his cheek. "Finish dressing Mr. Collins, your parishioners will be wondering where you are."

William gave a weak smile and his fingers returned to the task of fastening his buttons. He fumbled several times until Charlotte assisted him, smoothing the front of his shirt with her hands once they had finished.

"How is Miss. Anne, William?" Charlotte didn't really care after hearing Dorcas' confession, but she thought it would be polite to enquire after the woman.

"Dr. Peterson told me that she had been struck with another fit. She recovered from this quite soon but she hit her brow against a chair as she fell and I believe that she bled quite seriously. The doctor bandaged the wound and has confined her to bed. The fits make her quite weak for some days afterwards I'm told."

"Is there nothing the doctor can do?"

"She receives regular medication but the fits appear to be happening with greater frequency."

"Has she always been afflicted with them?" One of Charlotte's cousin's had been born with the condition and had died at a very young age.

"No, just in the past year or two I believe. She had always been a sickly child and several years ago Lady Catherine took her to live in Brighton for a few years as her London physician believed that the sea air might rouse her appetite and spirits and it did seem to cure her. When they returned to Rosings Park she took ill again, great welts and sores began appearing on her skin, and then after a few years she began to have the attacks."

"Poor girl," Charlotte said insincerely. "It must be a great trial to her and her mother."

"I would say that they bear the affliction bravely, but we both know that would be untrue." William smiled wickedly. "Come, let's away to church or I may be the last one there."

They walked the short distance from the parsonage to the church accompanied by their three guests. William left them to take up his duties inside and they stayed outside in the sunshine for a while chatting to their neighbours until the bell began to toll, signalling the start of the services. They were about to step inside when Lady Catherine's carriage pulled up at the lych gate. Charlotte paused to greet Lady Catherine but the lady herself did not descend from the coach, instead Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were there in her place.

Mr. Darcy walked directly over to Charlotte and he bowed deeply. "I hope that you are feeling revived after your ordeal madam? I assure you that you look much better than you did earlier, not that you looked..." His conversation fumbled to a halt as he realised that he had inadvertently criticised her appearance.

Charlotte blushed deeply thinking of the horrid state she had been in when she had last seen him.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Darcy, I am feeling much better thanks to your assistance. Is Lady Catherine not attending church today?"

"No, I'm afraid that my cousin is still feeling unwell and my aunt felt compelled to stay with her, so it will just be myself and Richard."

"You are both welcome. I'm sure you know where your aunt's pew is." Charlotte turned to go inside but Mr. Darcy, surprisingly, stopped her by taking hold of her hand.

"Please, Mrs. Collins. I really don't feel like being on display up there. Do you Richard?" He turned to his cousin questioningly.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was surprised at the unusually warm welcome Darcy had given to the plain parson's wife so he just shrugged his shoulders wondering what on earth Darcy was up to.

"Would you mind if my cousin and I stood with your family Mrs. Collins, I prefer being a little more low key in my worship?"

"Of course, please do." Charlotte smiled.

Ah, thought Richard, he's playing up to the woman to get closer to her friend. He's wilier than I gave him credit for.

They entered the cool stone church and followed Charlotte to the front bench where her family and friend had seated themselves. They had time for a few quick 'how do you do's' before the organ began playing the opening notes of the first hymn.

Richard had failed to pick up either a prayer or hymn book before being seated and as Darcy had somehow managed to finagle a seat next to Miss. Elizabeth he was forced to choose between stooping over to share the hymnal of the tiny Miss. Maria or the comfort of standing tall with Mrs. Collins. As he held his hand out towards her to take up his half of the book he saw the lady's lips lift in a small welcoming smile.

Both Mrs. Collins and Miss. Maria turned out to have surprisingly sweet singing voices, which made up for the bellowing of their father. The longer the hymn went on for the harder Richard found it to keep from laughing out loud at Sir. William's awful caterwauling.

He found his shoulders shaking in silent mirth which made the hymnal bounce alarmingly. When he glanced at his partner's face he could not help but notice that although she was looking at him with something approaching disapprobation, she was attemping not to laugh herself.

Richard was happy to find someone who did not totally disapprove of his mischief even whilst in church.

The sermon passed as all Church of England sermons do, mild remonstrations to do good rather than evil, but Richard couldn't help but think what a terribly long-winded boob the parson was; if the fellow was paid by the word he would soon be the richest man in England.

At the end of the service they filed out of the cold church and into the welcoming sunshine. The former occupants of the front pew regarded each other awkwardly.

"Could we offer you a seat in the carriage?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Thank you sir, but we will be staying for a little while. The child I told you of passed away this morning and William has arranged for her funeral to be held today." Charlotte replied.

"A burial so soon?" Richard asked. "Isn't that rather unusual?"

"The girl was an orphan Colonel and the weather has been uncommonly warm, so we thought it would be best if..," Charlotte's voice trailed away.

"Yes, of course." Darcy said. "Well I suppose if it's my aunt's charity that is helping lay the girl to rest we should pay our respects in her place." he raised his eyebrows at his cousin who nodded compliantly.

Charlotte was embarrassed at his misunderstanding and she did not know whether or not to disabuse him of the facts.

"But you and William are paying for the funeral are you not?" Maria spoke up at the most inappropriate of times. "You said that Lady Catherine wouldn't pay even though she was a scullery maid at Rosings Park because..."

"That's quite enough Maria." Her father said seeing his eldest child's suddenly stony face.

Now it was Darcy and Richard's turn to be embarrassed at the circumstances. Darcy didn't wish to continue with this mortifying conversation in public. He had thought that the behaviour of Miss. Elizabeth's family was beyond the pale until he now came to compare them against his aunt's.

"Never the less, we will stay." Richard piped up. "That is, if we would not be intruding on a private occasion?"

"No sir, there are not likely to be many people attending." Charlotte said. She spied her husband leaving the church and he went over to the lane where a cart had pulled up. Emma and Mary had laid out the girl's body and with Robbie's help had brought her in a rough wooden coffin to the church. Sir. William and Richard hurried to help.

"There's no need sirs, I can manage the child on me own." Robbie said on seeing that the two gentlemen had come to assist him.

"At least let me help," Richard said. "It will be a little more dignified with the two of us lifting her."

"It will, thank you sir," Robbie allowed Richard to take one end of the coffin.

The small party accompanied the casket around to the waiting grave. Mr. Ennis, who was a Catholic and therefore did not attend the parish church, had been informed of Dorcas' sad passing by William and was already waiting there to offer his condolences. Maria hurried over to talk with him quietly before William began his reading.

The service was solemn and Charlotte was pleased to note that William was reading a prayer specifically written for the passing of innocent children. The coffin was tiny and she had noticed that it had taken the two men very little effort to carry it together. She could feel her eyes welling with grief and both Emma and her father took one of her hands to hold which gave her comfort but made it impossible to stop the tears from slipping down her face. Despite all of her honest assurances to the child Charlotte hoped with all her heart that Dorcas truly had been reunited with her loved ones in heaven and that her suffering had finally come to an end.

William came to the end of his final prayer and as the last 'Amen' was repeated, Robbie and Mr. Ennis lowered the girl into her final resting place. This was the first funeral she had attended and the fact that the girl had been younger than herself deeply affected soft hearted Maria who had begun to cry in earnest. Charlotte's father left her side to come to the aid of his weepy middle daughter.

When Charlotte lifted her head from prayer she saw that the Colonel was looking at her with great pity and she quickly lowered her head and scrambled to find a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. When she looked back he had wandered away to talk with Mr. Darcy and they appeared to be having a heated discussion.

Emma squeezed her hand, "Come on ma'am, rouse yourself, you've got lessons to give now and I don't think the teacher's allowed to be late."

Charlotte smiled at Emma's teasing and reminded her that she needed to put the loaves into the oven immediately on their return.

The sober group said their goodbyes and made their way to their homes. Mr. Ennis was invited to stay to dinner and he gladly accepted and asked Charlotte if she would allow him to sit in with the children at their lessons.

There was a group of nine children standing nervously outside the parsonage gate. The youngest appeared to be about five years of age and the eldest, who was in fact Mary's son, was thirteen.

The children were still wearing their Sunday best from church although they were a little dusty from the dirt track. Emma ushered them inside telling them in a stern voice to be on their best behaviour.

Charlotte, Maria and Mr. Ennis followed the children into the schoolroom and Charlotte told the children what they would be learning and what was expected of them. She had them follow her to the dining room where all but the smallest children picked up a chair and brought it back into the schoolroom.

Once they were seated Charlotte asked questions to find out their names and ages and if the children had any previous schooling. She found that whilst most knew how to say their numbers out loud up to 100 (which was very noisy but gratifying), none of them knew how to write out numbers or knew their ABC's or any arithmetic at all; therefore she could start at the very beginning.

The children were each handed a slate and chalk along with a primer and they were told that they could keep these and take them home with them to study between lessons if they wished. Some of the children looked very excited at this prospect whilst others looked uncertain and were anxious that their parents would have to pay for them if they were broken or lost. Charlotte explained that she whilst she expected them to take good care of these gifts, if an accident happened they would not be held responsible for the cost of a replacement.

They started slowly by writing out the alphabet three letters at a time and repeating them out loud. Charlotte wrote out the letters on the teaching board whilst Maria and Mr. Ennis crouched by the children to assist them where necessary. The time flew and before Charlotte knew it two hours had passed and Emma was knocking on the door to say that the children's meal was ready.

The children tidied away their tools and the meal was brought forth along with large pitchers of milk and sweetened elderflower cordial. Some of the poorer children were in raptures at this feast and Charlotte asked Emma to wrap up leftovers for the children to take home with them. Emma chuntered at this, saying that they would eat them out of house and home, but did as she was asked.

Afterwards Maria begged to read the children a story from Mrs. Edgeworth's 'Moral Tales for Young People' and Mr. Ennis promised to bring his first edition of Grimm's Fairy Tales to read from the following week.

There were groans of disappointment when the children were told that it was time to go home and, after returning the chairs to the dining room, one or two of the bolder children hugged Maria and Charlotte and thanked them politely both for the meal and the lesson. Charlotte was encouraged by the children's apparent enjoyment and hoped that they would all return the following week.

The novice teachers then went to the sitting room where they talked with the others about their enthused students and Mr. Ennis cheerfully volunteered to return each week if Charlotte could use his help.

After dinner they discussed their day trip and an invitation was extended to Mr. Ennis who had to regretfully decline as he had a commissioned piece he needed to finish before Wednesday.

After two glasses of wine, a heavy meal and precious little sleep the previous night, Charlotte was exhausted to a point where she was having difficulty in keeping her eyes open, so she was secretly pleased when Mr. Ennis said his farewells. Although it was still light outside her other guests decided to have an early night so as to be refreshed for their outing the next day. Charlotte trudged up to bed and fell asleep, fully clothed, almost before her head hit her pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Chapter title is an excerpt from Aesop's Fables

Disclaimer – All original P&P characters belong to Jane Austen

Chapter 18 – All Adventure Is Worthwhile

Monday dawned bright and clear and, although she had fallen asleep shockingly early the night before, Charlotte still felt reluctant to leave her bed. She stretched and immediately felt uncomfortable having fallen asleep without either having disrobed or getting beneath the bed covers.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Emma poked her head around the corner.

"So you are awake then. Everyone's already up and having breakfast. Here's your water and a cup of tea to bring you to life."

She sloshed half the contents of the steaming ewer she was holding into the basin and placed the teacup onto the side table near the bed.

"Drink it up quick before it gets cold." She fingered some wax residue on the side table. "Oh, Mrs. Collins, you let the candle burn down again and it's ruined the varnish. I'll have to get Sammis in to fix it for a second time." Charlotte rolled her eyes but said nothing about her servant's complaint.

Emma fussed over the table for a little while longer before throwing open the curtains and then the window. Charlotte squinted against the light and sat up to drink her tea.

"Now are you taking a cloak or a pelisse with you in case it's a bit blowy by the sea?"

"I think I'll wear my best day gown, so I'll take the velvet pelisse as the dress itself is a little heavier than my muslins."

"I'll take your pelisse and the matching bonnet down with me and give them both a good brush." She put her hands on her hips and stood looking at the still lounging lady of the house. "Come on, if you don't hurry Lady Catherine may chase after you when she finds out the gentlemen have left her behind."

"Are Mr. Darcy and the Colonel here already?" Charlotte exclaimed, leaping from the bed and hurrying to drag her dress from the wardrobe. Looking through the window she could see her father's coach ready for the off and instead of the expected barouche there was another larger, more stately carriage in its place.

"Aye, they're breakfasting here as for some reason they seem to have left Rosings Park in a right hurry," she grinned cheekily.

"Please give my apologies Emma and tell everyone I'll be down shortly." Emma sketched a curtsey and left the room with her arms full.

Charlotte hurriedly carried out her toilette and dressed herself and her hair as best as time would allow. When she burst into the dining room everyone looked up at her from their plates expectantly which made Charlotte wince. She hated to be the centre of attention.

"I'm sorry that I've delayed our departure. Is it now too late to set out?" she asked Sir. William.

Her father looked at his watch. "No, we should still make good time if we leave in the next 15 minutes or so."

Charlotte couldn't force herself to eat with all eyes still on her, so she excused herself and sat in the kitchen to consume a thick slice of bread covered in butter and rhubarb conserve whilst Emma forced another of the ubiquitous cups of tea on her. Feeling full and more at ease she rejoined the group as they were standing in the hall debating as to whether or not they would need to take all of their umbrellas with them. Once that decision was made they then had another round of talks as to whom would go in which carriage.

Charlotte eventually found herself seated with William and Elizabeth in Mr. Darcy's carriage, whilst Maria and the Colonel joined her father in his. As they set off Charlotte asked William why they had not taken the barouche. Mr. Darcy answered that if they were returning late in the evening the open carriage may have been too cold for occupants and that there was not enough room to seat the full party comfortably in her father's carriage alone. Charlotte and Elizabeth thanked Mr. Darcy for his thoughtfulness as although both ladies had brought with them a coat or cloak, they had not thought of journeying for several hours in the cool of the evening with no shelter.

The group of four chatted amiably for some miles until the gentle swaying of the coach and the warm weather lulled Mr. Collins into slumber. Charlotte occupied herself by ostensibly looking out at the lovely countryside and villages they passed through, but she was in fact listening closely to the fascinating conversation of the couple seated opposite her.

Elizabeth was teasing Mr. Darcy and her lightly flirtatious tone was drawing him out a little. Charlotte felt vindicated in inviting the gentleman when she first heard his dark rumble of laughter at one of Elizabeth's purposely outrageous statements. Charlotte knew that if they were given an opportunity to talk both seriously and unguardedly then there was a possibility that this flirtation may go further than just admiring looks and light conversation.

Of course there was the issue of Jane and Mr. Bingley to set to rights and Elizabeth had some apologies to make in regards to her championing Wickham, but as long as both parties kept their heads Charlotte could not see a reason why this unlikeliest of couples could not make a splendid match of it.

The Colonel was having a grand old time as Sir. William was a garrulous, amiable gentleman and once Miss. Maria had overcome her natural shyness the three traveller's were sharing stories like fast friends.

Richard told them some of the less ribald, bloodthirsty stories of his early days in the cavalry and promised to show them around the barracks at Deal where his soldiers were currently garrisoned.

Sir. William told him of their life in sleepy Meryton and how they came to be introduced to his cousin and Mr. Collins. Most of this history had already been given to Richard by Darcy on one of his many long, lovelorn rambles but it was intriguing to hear a different version of events from a third party. Most provocative of all tales was told when Sir. William, unused to rising so early in the morning, succumbed to sleep.

Being such a quiet, unobtrusive soul, Maria was often overlooked by others. She never intentionally listened into private conversations but she couldn't help hearing people talking in the same room whilst she was sewing or reading. Therefore she had heard many scurrilous tales regarding Rosings Park and it's occupants directly from the lips of Emma, Mr. Ennis and Mary Kendle when they were talking amongst themselves or to William or Charlotte.

Being completely without guile and thinking it to simply be a mystery worthy of Mrs. Radcliffe herself, Maria did not comprehend the possible ramifications of her storytelling when she told Colonel Fitzwilliam in great detail of the horrible downfall of the Rosings Park scullery maid at the hands of a man who regularly visited the manor in the dead of night for reasons unknown and of Miss. Anne's secret rendezvous in the garden with little Dorcas' attacker.

Richard was shocked to his core. If this tale was true, and not for a second did he think that Miss Maria was capable of making up such a lurid story, then his cousin who had always been a witless, apathetic little thing in his eyes had somehow come to make the acquaintance of one of the lowest dogs in existence.

He considered at first that Anne may have met the blackguard by chance on this one occasion but he immediately dismissed the idea. Since her fits first began, Anne was _**never**_ left alone for a moment; her companion even slept in Anne's chamber in a trundle bed next to her charge. If Anne had been alone in the garden with this man, then this could only have been achieved by her design.

He was also at pains to understand where Anne could have met him. Lady Catherine had never allowed her daughter to be out in society, claiming that her health would not permit it. In reality she saw no reason for Anne to be thrown in the path of eligible gentleman as since the moment of her child's birth she had deluded herself into believing that Darcy would marry the girl and thereby keep the wealth and property of her family intact.

Richard did not know what to do with this information. He had already had a disagreement with Darcy about his aunt not paying for the orphan's funeral. Darcy was incensed at Lady Catherine's parsimony and wanted to race back to Rosings Park and reproach her for her conduct but Richard told him that this would prove to be fruitless and had urged him to hold his tongue. His aunt was well known within family circles to be both miserly and strong-willed, so Darcy was unlikely to get her to change her ways by attempting to shame her into doing her duty.

This issue was a different matter entirely and he must address it, with or without Darcy's knowledge and assistance.

Lost in his own thoughts for several minutes, he at last noticed Miss. Maria's pinched and worried face. She had come to the late realisation that the tale did not reflect favourably on his female relatives and she was concerned that the Colonel may be infuriated with her.

She apologised profusely for upsetting him but he calmed her with a kindly smile and some sweet words and simply asked who had told her these stories. She blushingly admitted to overhearing the details inadvertently and said that she understood that both William and Charlotte were also now cognisant of the facts.

He silently cursed that his family's involvement in the ignoble death of a servant was already known by so many and he asked Maria that she not repeat this story elsewhere. She promised him with childlike enthusiasm that she would not, for Maria had come to admire the jolly soldier and would not trouble him again for the world. Once she had given her word, he held out his hand and they shook on her oath and Richard put the girl's mind at ease by telling her exaggerated stories of his and Darcy's childhood mischief.

The carriages stopped just outside Deal and Richard pointed out to both parties the massed tents of the King's Regiments in the distance. They would not be stopping in Deal itself as it was not a fit place for ladies but they would instead be taking luncheon with Richard's fellow officers in their barracks.

They headed out to Walmer Castle and were welcomed and guided around the home by the proud housekeeper. The gentlemen, of course, were most interested in the castle's military history, whilst the ladies lauded the large collection of art amassed by the castle's previous occupants and were most vocal in their anticipation of visiting the extensive and elaborate gardens.

Both Charlotte and Richard were happy to see how closely Darcy stayed to Elizabeth's side throughout the tour and each was thwarted in their teasing attempts to split up the pair on a number of occasions. Darcy even took the liberty of holding Elizabeth's hand as they made their way up the steep stone steps to take in the view from the castle's bastions.

Elizabeth was particularly taken with the broadwalk in the garden and Darcy exclaimed that he had been planning to build something very like it himself at Pemberley.

This sudden proclamation of change at the august house surprised Richard until he realised that this was part of Darcy's awkward attempt to solicit Miss. Bennet's affections. Richard then slyly manoeuvred Darcy into proffering an invitation to all of their party to visit Pemberley to see this 'planned' improvement for themselves upon completion. This initially earned him an ill-tempered scowl from his cousin but he was soon diverted from his ire when Elizabeth eagerly accepted.

When the tour ended they gave their thanks to the housekeeper who then guided them to a pathway down to the nearby shingle beach. The ladies made great play of dodging the incoming waves and ignoring the gentlemen who made a showy display of their skills at skimming stones on the choppy surface of the sea.

After the group tired of taking in the sea air they returned to the carriages and Richard directed them to the officer's lodgings. Richard had sent an express messenger the day before and his fellows had plenty of time to set up a luncheon, including bottles of champagne liberated from their French foes, to serve to their guests.

After a number of glasses of wine had been imbibed by all, the officers regaled them with stories of Richard's integrity, bravery and daring in battle which made the ladies exclaim their fear and astonishment. Richard was no braggart and soon put a stop to this, turning their attention to his brother officer's tales of daring do rather than his own.

Charlotte saw how modest Richard was about his own exploits whilst he was wild with praise for his fellow cavalrymen. Being unused to alcohol, she was a little emotional after partaking of at least four glasses of the bubbly wine and she found herself smiling fondly at the laughing soldier. Richard caught the soft expression on her face that was directed solely at him and for the first time in his adult life he became bashful of catching the appreciative eye of a woman. His sudden change in expression was enough to bring Charlotte to her senses and she berated herself for indulging in her silly fancy for the Colonel, who so obviously found her entirely distasteful.

As the afternoon drew on, the decision was made to make for home. Sir. William had never drank champagne before and had indulged himself a little too much and Maria asked Charlotte if she would assist her with him in the carriage. As William would be available to chaperone Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, Charlotte agreed. She was embarrassed to be seated in a confined space opposite Colonel Fitzwilliam after their earlier silent exchange but she managed to talk sensibly with Maria, despite her father lounging between them, and she avoided the Colonel's eye by staring, sights unseen, out of the carriage window.

They made a final stop at the inn at Eastry to use the facilities and to take a drink to warm them a little. Charlotte persuaded her father to join her in a pot of coffee rather than the hot rum punch enjoyed by the rest of the party.

William informed them that the inn was built on the ruins of the palace of the Saxon King Egbert and he went on to thoroughly scare Maria with a bloodthirsty tale of murder and ghostly apparitions. Charlotte gently chided him for this and spent some time comforting her sister and assuring her that William has simply been spinning a yarn for their entertainment.

They resumed their journey and in the dim light of the carriage interior Richard felt safe to peruse the face and figure of Mrs. Collins. His curiosity about her had been piqued after he found her staring after him at the luncheon at Deal.

She did not possess the petite, slightly built frame of the ladies he usually favoured and she was certainly not as pretty or as youthful as her friend Miss. Elizabeth, but he had noted her lively and intelligent conversation, her unassuming conduct and her genuinely soft and kind manners with her family, friends and strangers alike; all attributes which he admired in a woman.

Of course, he now half believed that he had imagined her admiring look as she had said not one word to him or once looked his way since they set off for Hunsford. Mrs. Collins was surely no coquette batting her eyelashes at him one moment and ignoring him the next.

"Did you enjoy Walmer, Mrs Collins?" He had to break the silence given that the other two occupants of the carriage appeared to be soundly asleep.

"Very much. The history of the place is staggering and when you think of the other ancient monuments all but a few miles away from us here in Kent, I feel quite ashamed that I have made so little effort to visit them."

"Your duties in Hunsford must keep you too busy for sightseeing."

"I find that my time is pleasantly occupied," Charlotte replied, "but I would like to travel a little more. I was fortunate to be given the opportunity to visit many towns and cities in England when I was younger but now that I am married and settled in one place, I find myself thinking of all of the fascinating places and cultures around the world that I have read about but will never have a chance to witness for myself."

"You surprise me madam, I didn't take you for such an adventurous spirit."

"I am in my own mind sir. There are many things I would like to experience if given the opportunity..."

"Will you tell me about them?" Richard asked with undisguised interest.

"Maybe another time Colonel," Charlotte replied, now uncomfortable at exposing herself to any possible criticism.

"I will hold you to that half promise...when we visit the improvements to Pemberley perhaps."

Charlotte giggled. "It was wicked of you to put your cousin on the spot like that Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Ah, you noticed that did you? Well Darcy is too retiring for his own good sometimes and if he wishes to..." He stopped, wishing to remain circumspect about his cousin's hopes for the future.

"I understand entirely sir, sometimes, when it comes to matters of the heart you have to give the people you care for a little push in the right direction."

"Would I be right in thinking you may have been doing a little bit of pushing of your own Mrs. Collins?"

"Maybe more of a nudge in my case Colonel," she replied impishly.

Richard laughed heartily at this, waking both Maria and Sir. William and putting a sudden halt to their enlightening conversation.


End file.
